This Is How I Disappear
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: After Jean’s death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a familiar looking kid with black hair. Rogan! R&R Please!
1. Demolition Lovers

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar two year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I Do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Prologue: Demolition Lovers

He was staring at the wall again, lost in thought. Rogue knew who he was thinking about too, she didn't have to be a telepath to know. After all the women he loved had died only a month ago and he was still riddled with pain and guilt for having to be the one to kill her. Somewhere inside of her Marie wondered if it would have been different if she had been there. That maybe she could have touched Jean and knocked her out long enough to stop her. Of course Storm had continuously rejected that idea saying that Jean would either have disintegrated her or Rogue would have taken to much power and lost control and then she would have to have been killed.

It didn't stop the guilt though. That while they were off fighting for their lives and everyone else's she was off being selfish; getting the cure. She didn't regret it though. She loved being able to touch it was the best gift she had ever received. The day she got the cure she promised herself that she would no longer hide in the shadows and be "Shy Rogue" no from that day on she swore to be confident and to always take chances.

This was why she was here, standing at Logan's door, who hadn't even realized she was there. He never did, with anyone. But Marie knew, she had seen him cry, had been there while he had. She had even held him, believe it or not. Yes the Wolverine cried. Because of whom he was and his power people naturally assumed he had to be some big tough, emotionless scary man. But he wasn't, not the Logan she knew.

"Logan."

She took a step in, closing the door with her foot. She was here for one reason and one reason only that night. Even after getting the cure she had kept herself pure, not having sex with Bobby yet. She told herself it was because she was and young and wanted to wait but she knew that wasn't the case. She loved Bobby, but not like she loved the man before her. The man she would never regret giving herself to.

He finally looks up his eyes dark and face unreadable, like always, like how it usually was now-a-days. He just stares at her for a moment, giving her a look that would scare most people, but not her, not Marie. Walking over to him she let a soft smile grace her lips as she reached out, her hand touching his rough, furry cheek. His nice little rough Wolverine trim had turned into a full out beard almost, and it made him look like a mountain man. When she touched him his eyes softened and he looked up at her, his hand moving from his lap to hold her hand, taking it away from his face.

"Marie."

He looked back down touching her hand. It was a usual routine really. Like her he couldn't get over the fact that she was touchable now and so he always loved doing little things like this. Smiling she nodded letting him hold her hand as he ran his fingers over the pad of it. Biting her lip she reached down and grabbed his other hand. It was now or never.

"I'm here Logan."

Because she was standing and he sitting he had to look up at her a soft frown on his face. Smiling softly she released on of his hands to touch his face before moving to climb on his lap and sit there, straddling his legs. "Marie- What are you-"

"It's alright; I'm here for you tonight. However you want me." He couldn't believe what she was offering and she knew that. Just like she knew he wouldn't deny her. Sitting on him now Logan did his best to ignore the fact that she fit perfectly as she sat there leaning her forehead against his, one hand still holding his while the other held his face.

They lock eyes and Rogue slowly brought up his hand to her chest his bigger callused hand inclosing over her breast there. Then Logan's eyes leave hers to move down. She just needed to see that spark of life in those eyes and he'd be hers for tonight. She knew it she just had to get that little spark. Placing her hand over his she gave it a squeeze, his hand squeezing as well making a moan fall from her lips. "I'm touchable now Logan you know that… now touch me."

Then she saw it, that spark. It was clearly sex driven but she didn't care as long as she saw it. She didn't care. His lips captured hers then and she eagerly kissed back, their lips meshing together perfectly despite the few misses as their teeth hit. It was her fault; she wasn't that experience but he didn't seem to care. The weight on her breast increased and she moaned against his tongue.

Some point in there he flipped her so he was on top, pinning her to the sheets of his bed before his mouth ravished her again. He pulled back only for a moment to stare down at her his forest green eyes back to life with lust. So grateful for that she touched his face again before sliding her hand in his hair to rest there.

"Don't worry, I'll never regret this. No matter what."

--

The light fell into the room the next morning, right over Logan's face waking him up from his once sleep filled slumber. For once in so long he hadn't had a nightmare about killing Jean or anything like that and he knew the reason why. Looking over Logan's gaze fell onto the now sleeping Marie, her beautiful face serene with sleep. Last night she had come to him with a gift that, if he was a good man, would have turned away. It was something she should have given to someone like Bobby not him. God not him, he didn't deserve it.

Sitting with his back to her Logan let his head fall into his hands debating on what to do. He couldn't stay not after what he did to Marie. Not after taking something so precious from her like that. He should have turned her away. He knew too, he knew that she'd wake up give him a sweet smile and then leave his room as if nothing was wrong. But dammit she didn't deserve that. She deserved a relationship, a man to love her, to hold her, to care for her. Not him.

He couldn't have a relationship and not with Marie. He could never give her what she deserved. But he couldn't stay here and see her everyday, stay here and act like nothing happened, act like everything was okay. Watching her still be with Bobby Drake like nothing happened… That pissed him off and it shouldn't. He couldn't have his damn cake and fucking eat it to. This didn't make any sense because that's why you get cake. But Marie wasn't cake she was a girl, no a woman. A woman that deserved a man not an animal.

Shaking his head he stood, pulling on his jeans and throwing some clothes into a duffel bag. Walking to the dresser he emptied everything in there, grabbing his toothbrush as well before heading to the door only pausing to kiss Marie's head.

"Good-bye Kid."

Then he was gone.

It was only six weeks later that Anna Marie D'Ancanto realized she was pregnant.

--

Another story, really? YUS! Another flipping story. xD

Sorry I came up with this idea while in the shower And I love it so yeah. You gotta love it too! xD

R&R please. Not a One-shot either xD

Oh and Nothin' but a Runaway isn't over none of my stories are. Except the one-shots those are all over. xD Still working on Sab's story~ xDDD Just this idea was killing me and I gotta get it out. xD


	2. This Is the Best Day Ever

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I Do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter One: This is the Best Day Ever

Five years had passed. Five years since the Wolverine had lived at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Five Years since he had been an "x-man". Five years since Alcatraz. Five years since he left Marie behind.

And now he was returning.

He knew he was an idiot, he knew that. Hell he's always been an idiot, ever since the day he ran off with his half brother. Yeah that's right he remembered his past. It took him a few years but eventually he had regained all his memories, the good and the bad. Mostly bad though. At first knowing he was related to a monster like Victor Creed sickened him but Logan had gotten used to the dreadful thought. He hated it but he got it now, it didn't piss him off anymore or sicken him, just annoyed him.

Back to the topic at hand. See he had never ever been planning on going back to Mutant High. It just wasn't where he belonged, filled with so many happy, innocent people. When he had left he never planned on going back even for visits. Like everything else that damn place was nothing but a distant memory in his mind. Until now, until he saw _her _again.

She was still so damn beautiful and young too. It had been five years but she still had that youthful look on her, one he didn't understand. He hadn't seen her in person; no he was too much of a coward to go anywhere near New York or Westchester in fear of running into someone from the school. He had been watching the TV is all, flipping channels while waiting for his next cage match.

Recently the Mutant Rights Act had passed giving Mutants equal rights to everything humans had and every freedom. Well while flipping he noticed a Mutant Rights conference and naturally stopped there, clearly interested in what "his kind" was up to. He hadn't expected or even thought about seeing Rogue on screen, her auburn hair some what passed her shoulders, those white streaks still framing her face beautifully. She had been debating with a Mutant anti-rights Senator on equal rights for all. He had noticed a much older yet still beautiful Storm in the back ground as well.

He'd be lying if he said just seeing Marie again wasn't his reason for going back. The moment his animal saw her it had roared to life. Lately the only things that made it roar was violence and fighting but Marie still made it purr and growl and made him want to jump up and protect her.

But how could he protect her after he couldn't even protect her from himself? Fucking her then just running out like a coward. That was all he was now, some old coward. Yet here he was driving back to Westchester, back to the mansion, back to where, deep down, he hoped Marie still was. Waiting for him.

_Not for you you selfish bastard. You left her she's probably married by now. You lost your chance._

He had, but it had been for the best. He couldn't be with her, there was no way. Not his innocent Marie. He didn't deserve her. So, he convinced himself, he was just going there to say "Hi" to everyone and see if everything was going good. Marie would of course, be angry at him, probably ignore him, hate him but he expected that. 'Ro probably would be pretty angry too, him leaving her with all the kids like that.

Absently Logan noticed the "You are now entering Westchester" sign and blew the smoke of his cigar out through his nose. It would only be twenty minutes or so. And then he'd be there, back at the mansion. God he wasn't ready for this and yet he couldn't turn back. Not yet.

When he arrived Logan didn't get out right away. Instead he just turned off the truck and leaned back watching kids run by playing and such. He hadn't taken Scott's bike when he left; he had just taken the truck. Course now he had a new one. The other finally giving out a few years back. This was probably good, so no one recognized him.

Finally finishing the cigar he smashed it out in his ash tray before throwing it away. Time to face the music. Hell, he looked the same but no one else probably did, except his beautiful Marie. God d- Not his, not his. Just Marie.

Opening his car door he slammed it closed, his boots clunking against the concrete as he headed to the door. The moment he entered he had to pull back quickly; his instincts kicking in, as a kid ran passed him giggling like a wild child.

"Darn it Micheal! Get your butt back here! I swear you'll have detentions for a mont- Oh my god."

Logan looked up seeing a familiar yet new face. Her black hair was longer, cut in a much hotter style. She still wore yellow however. Her face was older too, much more wise now. She was probably in her twenties by now. Jubilee stared at him her eyes wide as she looked him over before letting out a breath.

"Wolvie…?"

A small smile spread over Logan's lips, despite himself. He had missed that annoying nickname believe it or not. Only Jubilee called him that, and Rogue sometimes. The only two kids he'd ever let say that. Kitty too, sometimes. "Hey Yellow. If I remember correctly not long ago it was me threatening' you with detentions…"

A bright completely Jubilee smile covered her face and she ran at him, wrapping her arms around his much larger torso. She was taller, he noticed and still had those pink sunglasses on her head, and he could even hear the faint popping of her gum as she chewed. Some things never changed. "Oh god Wolvie… I can't believe it." She pulled back smiling at him. "I missed you mister! How could you leave like that! God- Crap! Hey I'll rip you a new one later I gotta go catch Micheal. Darn kid thinks he can get away with anything just 'cause he can fly. Ugh!"

Logan nodded and moved so she could walk past him. She paused at the door and turned around her smile kind of fading into a weak one, "Oh and Logan?" Crap she used his name… she was being serious.

"Yeah, Jubilee?"

"Good luck."

Then she was gone and he frowned having the urge to scratch his head in confusion. Good luck? With what? Oh… Marie. Dammit that was a clear sign that the girl was probably angry with him. Well he deserved it and if she wanted to yell or hit him, he'd let her.

Sighing Logan situated his duffel bag on his shoulder to be a bit for comfortable before heading up the stairs. Some faces he recognized, some he didn't. Some people gave him kind smiles while others gave him confused or scared looks. Ignoring it Logan debated on finding Rogue right away but decided against it.

He'd go greet Storm first.

Knocking on her office door Logan waited patiently until he heard the familiar formal voice that belonged to Ororo. "Come in." Pushing open the door Logan walked in deciding not to speak. Finishing some paper work Storm glanced up her eyes instantly falling onto a man she hadn't seen in years.

"Logan? My god." He half expected her to be angry but after a moment she smiled, even though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well look at that… The Wolverine returned, I never." Getting up she walked to him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around him before pulling back.

"Hey 'Ro. Yeah I did… for a visit anyway."

"Well that's always better then nothing! Isn't it Logan? How are you huh?" He was grateful that she wasn't angry and hopeful too that maybe since she wasn't Rogue wouldn't be either.

_You didn't fuck and then leave her idiot._

Silencing the Wolverine, Logan cleared his throat before speaking. "Good, normal stuff I guess. I regained my memories…"

"You did? Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad for you. I know how much you wanted to remember."

"Yeah." He nodded giving her a smile as well. He had wanted too but now well… they weren't that great of memories to remember. "Hey how is-"

"'Ro have you seen James? I swear to god that boy-"When the sweet voice entered his ears Logan knew instantly who it was. He had smelt her coming but had naturally assumed it was just because she had been all around the school. Her perfect mix of vanilla and strawberries. She even had that sweet southern accent still. Turning around he was met with wide hazel eyes, framed by two perfect strips of white.

"Hey kid."

"L-Logan?" He noticed her swallow and he repressed a sigh waiting for her to yell at him or something. Behind him Storm stayed quiet, obviously not about to save him from his punishment for leaving. But the anger never came; she just simply stared up at him with amazement and shock. Finally Storm interrupted.

"I saw him run down the hall earlier, saying something about hiding." For a moment Logan saw relief and happiness run across Rogue's face before disappearing. He was almost jealous that some kid gave her that much happiness but he ignored it. "He in trouble?"

"Not really… he didn't mean to break it. He's just scared. For a kid who doesn't mind climbing to the top of a twenty foot tree when it comes to punishment he's not very brave." Rogue's glanced flittered to Logan only for a second before clearing her own throat. "I better go find him. Bye." Then she fled and Logan sighed brushing a hand through his hair.

"She hates me doesn't she Storm?"

"She could never hate you Logan. Why you've never understood that I won't ever understand."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because well…" She looked awkward as she cleared her throat absently reaching up to play with her white hair. "… It's not for me to tell… But you two do need to talk, I guess."

"And we will. See ya' Storm."

"You're room is still open Logan."

"Yeah, thanks."

Heading down the hall Logan only stopped at his room to deposit his bag. What was it that Storm wouldn't tell him? He wanted to know dammit and if he had to get it from Marie he would… Was it that she was married? He hadn't seen a ring… What the hell could it be? Grumbling he moved to her room, hoping she was still in the same one. Logan was just about to open the door when he felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt.

Frowning the Wolverine turned and looked down to see a little boy about five or so looking up at him. He had black messy hair and hazel green eyes, both traits struck familiarity in Logan but he ignored it. "E'cuse me, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my mommy? I think she's angry at me and I don't wanna' get in trouble!" Being so young his child like voice was easy to notice. His mom? Hell most kids came here without their parents… unless his mom was a mutant too. Yeah that was probably it.

"Sorry kid, I doubt I have. I'm kind of busy but-"

"She's really tall and purdy! If you see her don't tell her you saw me…"

Tall and "purdy"? That really narrowed it down, huh? Shrugging he nodded, "Sure no problem."

"Promise?"

"Ugh yeah I promise… whatever."

"Thank you!" Then the kid bounded off down the hall and Logan turned back to the room only to realize Rogue wasn't there, nor was her smell. Okay yeah she had a new room that was expected. Maybe in the teacher hall?

"Logan?"

Another one? Glaring Logan turned around only to see Bobby, "Oh hey Drake."

"Wow you're back… we didn't think- You looking for Rogue?" They stilled called her Rogue? Hmph, he wonder if Bobby was still dating her but his thoughts were answered when Kitty suddenly fazed through the floor coming up besides the blonde to kiss his cheek.

"Oh Logan! You're back! That's… great." She was hesitant too. Dammit why was everyone acting so hesitant with him?

"Yeah for a bit… Where is she?"

"I saw her down stairs heading to the garden probably…"

"Alright, see ya'." Without another word Logan stomped off intending to find Marie and ask what was going on and why she wasn't yelling at him and why Storm and everyone was acting fucking odd!

--

Chapter One Whoot~~ 3

Thanks for the reviews they made me real happy. Cause I wasn't sure if this would take off or not. xD I'm happy ya'll like it. 3

R&R Please~~ 3


	3. I Don't Love You

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Two: I Don't Love You

Some of you might say it was stupid what she did. Having sex with Logan. Hell when she told Storm she had even said it was stupid. But see Rogue knew that but didn't care because she didn't expect on telling anyone, ever. It was her secret to know she had sex with Logan. Just like it was her secret to know the real reason he left. Everyone assumed it was because of Jean's death but Rogue knew better. It was because she seduced him, had sex with him, and he felt guilty and so he left.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt waking up alone, with him completely gone. Of course it would be another lie if she said she was surprised. She wasn't. For such a brave man when it came to fighting Logan was a coward when it came to things like this. But she had gotten over it and in that six week wing span she stayed with Bobby because she didn't see why she had to break it off with him just because she had sex with Logan.

Her plan would have worked perfectly. Key word there though; would. Six weeks after having sex with Logan, Rogue started feeling ill. Assuming she was sick with the flu or a cold she went to Beast to diagnose her. He said he needed to take some blood and such before looking her over. She found out two things that day.

One which was very interesting and kind of disappointing yet exciting was that she was now immortal. Or at least lived as long as Logan does. Beast reported that her cells were dying and growing at a slow rate, much like Logan's were. It scared at excited her. On the upside she was practically immortal! Course she didn't heal like Logan but she'd live for a while so she'd be able to see more things. But the bad part was so much more effective then the good part. She'd see all her loved ones wither before her eyes. Something that scared the living hell out of her.

She asked him how and he said that after the cure she retained the personalities and memories of the ones she touched so it wasn't weird that she kept a bit of Logan's power either. He said it was rare, but possible. Lucky her, right?

The second thing she learned was worse then knowing she'd live a longer time then expected, scarier then the thought of witnessing her friends and family die before her eyes.

She was pregnant.

In those six weeks she hadn't had sex again so she knew it could only be one man's child; Logan's. Beast, being the sweet man he was, assumed right off that it was Bobby's. Knowing it would be disproved the moment Bobby said they had never had sex Rogue confessed to sleeping with Logan. Right then, if Beast wasn't such a nice guy, she would have saw disappointment in his eyes. Instead he nodded and told her that first she had to tell Bobby the truth.

She did.

Believe it or not he took it alright, saying that he had felt them growing apart anyway. He asked her how she felt about being pregnant and Rogue bravely lied and said she was happy. Truthfully she didn't know what she was. Happy, sad, anxious, confused, she didn't know.

It wasn't long before the whole school found out, after all Rogue eventually got fat you know and pregnant fat is much more round while fat fat is chunky so it was a tad bit obvious. Sure a few rumors started on her being a whore but her friends quickly dislodged that fact. Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Storm, Beast, everyone stayed by her side through it. She was so grateful too that none of them looked down on her or at least didn't say anything about it.

They didn't go to the hospital for the birth. Rogue was afraid to just incase the doctor was against mutants and found out she used to be one or something. So she had her son in the infirmary, Beast birthing the child. Jubilee, being her best friend, stayed in there with her, taking on the roll of a midwife/husband for her. He was beautiful, her son.

And god he looked just like Logan. Mostly when that black raven hair started coming in. Rogue didn't know what to name him though. She had ideas but was never sure. Eventually she settled on Junior, not being able to bring herself to call him Logan Jr. No just Junior. She planned on keeping it too.

However when her son was about one or so she got an unexpected visitor, a man she hadn't seen since Liberty Island. Sabretooth or Victor Creed, whatever you wanted to call him. He had come there to kill Logan only to be disappointed that he wasn't around anymore. Rogue was scared for her son almost immediately because she knew if Sabretooth found out her son belonged to Logan he'd undoubtedly kill him.

He did find out though. Jubilee had walked in holding Junior saying that he hit his head on the side of the coffee table and that they needed to put down padding. The moment Sabretooth saw the baby, saw those eyes, the hair, he knew too. Rogue could see it in his eyes. She expected him to attack but he didn't he just frowned and glanced at Rogue before saying,

"_Junior is a stupid name, call him James… That was Logan's real name before he went and changed it."_

Rogue asked him how he knew that and Victor Creed admitted to being Logan's half brother and how they knew each other and all that jazz. Rogue believed him too, he could have been lying but she knew he wasn't. It was obvious by the anger he had in his voice when he mentioned Logan betraying him. Despite Storm's argument Rogue asked Victor if he'd like to be in the kid's life.

She's not stupid, she's not. It's just come on; this was the kids only other blood family and probably the only other family Victor had too, minus Logan of course. Victor just scoffed and left telling her that he couldn't be in the life of a kid whose father he despised and wanted to kill. Much to Rogue's amusement and pleasure however, for the next five years, everyday on James' birthday she'd find some kind of present on the front steps of the mansion. Always addressed, "To the kid from Sabretooth." Despite the use of his code name and the use of kid instead of James it made Rogue happy.

His first word was Momma which made Rogue happy. But one of his first full sentences was a sad one. It was after they had come home from the park James had looks up at her with hazel eyes and asked; "Where's my daddy, mommy?" Rogue had given the best answer she could think of.

"He's away James."

She loved this child more then anything, and anyone who knew her or spent at least five minutes with her and him knew she did. James was her son, her flesh and blood. She didn't care if he was technically a bastard child nor that he'd never know his father. Marie loved him more then anyone in the world.

Eventually Victor Creed started actually staying maybe an hour or so to visit is nephew. The visits were random and short but they were still visits. He always made excuses saying that the reason he came was because if the kid turned out to be a feral like his Uncle and Dad he'd need help to figure things out. Victor had figured out his power for himself and taught Logan, he could teach James too. Rogue made him swear he wouldn't teach the boy to kill to which Victor told her that a feral will always want to kill.

Not with her around.

On his fifth birthday Marie realized James already had superhuman senses. Hearing, smell, taste, all that. He didn't have claws or a healing ability yet but he had the senses. She knew because somehow he always heard her coming from far away and once when she asked him why he said, "Because I can smell you Mommy!"

Marie had to admit, getting past the single mother thing, her life wasn't so bad. She had a son who loved her unconditionally and supportive friends. It was the happiest she had ever been in a long time.

Then he came back.

She wasn't expecting it. She hadn't even seen it coming. But the moment she walked into 'Ro's office and saw him her whole world came crashing down. If he figured out he had a kid he'd hate her, hate her for not telling him. She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with the child, the proof of his one night mistake. That's why she never bothered contacting him or letting Storm contact him. And now there he was, standing in front of her.

So she fled the room. She had to find James anyway. He had been playing around in her room and had broken a necklace of hers. He thought she was angry so he ran but she wasn't. Not to mention she needed to make sure Logan didn't see him. He wasn't back to stay, just to visit and once he left everything could go back to normal.

Instead of finding her son she retreated to the garden. No doubt Logan would try and come talk to her so it was best she wasn't around James, just incase he caught on. After all Logan wasn't stupid, just ignorant.

"She really takes care of this place huh?"

Rogue glanced at Logan as he walked up, his hands stuck into his pockets awkwardly trying his best at small talk. Her glance was fleeting before she looked back towards the mess of different flowers that clouded the garden. "Yeah, Storm's done great. The Professor would be proud."

"I'm sure he is…" It was obvious he was debating on what to do before coming over and sitting beside her on the bench, their bodies not touching. "You know kid…"

"I'm not a kid anymore Logan. Twenty-two years old to be exact. "

"You sure don't look like it…."

She laughed bitterly. Oh right he didn't know, "I'm immortal now Logan. In a way anyway. I live a long time like you do." He looked seriously take aback by that comment. Three lines appearing between his eyebrows as he thought.

"How?"

"Some weird scientific reason, ask Beast…"

"Oh… Well at least that's one person I care about that I won't see die in front of me."

"Lucky you."

"Shit I'm sorry Marie… It's a curse I know."

Marie he called her Marie. Even after getting the cure she didn't let anyone call her Marie. They could call her Anna or Rogue but not Marie. "Yeah…" she sighed deciding to get to what was bothering her the most, "Why'd you come back?"

"I… I dunno… Just thought it would be nice to pay a visit…" He was lying, some other reason probably a selfish one too. Either way she didn't care. Or she wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact she was harboring his kid.

"After five years huh, after you left without a word…"

"I know… Dammit that night…. What I did to you I couldn't- You were seventeen Marie… Dammit… I just couldn't…"

"It's whatever Logan, I don't care."

"Yeah you do."

"I really don't."

"Marie-"

"No! Listen I don't care alright? Everyone thought I was some stupid girl who got giddy when you came around who was absolutely and stupidly in love with you! Well I'm not. I'm over you Logan Howlett and I don't love you nor do I need you or an apology." She was angry he could tell. He didn't really understand why she has angry he was trying to apologize for taking advantage of her; most girls loved that sort of thing.

"Mommy!"

Crap.

Logan frowned and turned watching a kid run pass him before wrapping his arms around Marie's leg. It was that kid from earlier that asked him not to tell his Mommy he was hiding. Wait Mommy? And he was hugging Rogue's leg?

"Mommy why are you upset? I hear you from upstairs. Are you angry with me? Please don't be I didn't mean to break your necklace." Logan watched as a soft angelic smile crossed Marie's face before she bent down placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It was an accident honey of course I'm not angry. How could I be angry at my Jimmy?"

Jimmy? As in James. Something struck Logan deep but he ignored it, swallowing. There was no way.

"Good! I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too James," the little boy smiled then and wrapped his arms around Marie before she stood, taking his hand. They locked eyes and Logan noticed how expressionless and stoic she was trying to be. This was impossible… no way.

"Oh hi mister! Were you telling my mommy where I was? You said you wouldn't!"

Rogue swallowed. She could see it in Logan's face; he was calculating what was going on, piecing the puzzle together. Oh no, oh no no no. She didn't want him to know she was so much better without him knowing.

"I wasn't… just catching up is all." Logan mused after a moment.

"Good! Hey can I have a sandwich mommy? I'm real hungry after running around with U-"

"Sure honey, come on." Rogue gasped interrupting him. If he said Uncle Victor that would completely give everything away not to mention Logan's anger would increase knowing his bastard child was running around with the brother he hated. No doubt he probably had his memories back by now. Of course he might not have them back but that wasn't a chance she was willing to take.

"Can he come?" James asked pointing to Logan. "He's my friend Momma!" Crap.

"I'm sure your friend would like to unpack. He just got back after all."

"Aw."

"I think unpacking can wait a bit." Rogue glanced at Logan and he was giving her a cold look and she swallowed. Oh god she was so screwed. Praying silently Rogue lead her son and his father to the kitchen, where she grabbed some bread and food to make some sandwiches. As she cooked she quietly listened to James talk about nothing to Logan, just rambling.

"Hey James… was it?"

"Mhm call me Jimmy though!"

"Alright, how old are you Jimmy?"

"I's gonna' be six in a few months" James exclaimed proudly, holding up his hand with six fingers pointed up. Logan just watched him. It would be six years since the night he took Rogue's virginity in a few months. The kid had black hair too and hazel eyes. But there was no way.

Wolverine could not be a father.

--

Whoot chapter Two~~ 3

Because of the reviews I got so darn quickly I decided to update fast! :D Like ya wanted. 3

R&R Please~~


	4. Piss

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Three: Piss

"Momma can I go play with Molly? Please!" James gasped handing his now empty plate to his mother.

"Sure honey but remember her power just surfaced so be careful." Crap now Rogue would be alone with Logan. Couldn't James play with Storm's daughter another time? This was so bad… she could tell by his face and the way he was watching her that he knew, he knew James was his son.

Crap.

Crappity Crap Crap.

"Thanks! Bye Mr. Logan~" Rogue watched her son bounce out of the room completely unaware that she was about to be murdered by his father. Crap. How many times had she thought crap? Five? Well then.

Crap!

There six she always hated uneven numbers.

"Marie…"

"Hm…" Turning her back to him quickly Marie busied herself cleaning an already clean plate, scrubbing invisible germs and grim away. She just hoped to god he was too angry to speak. Oh! Maybe he'd be so angry he'd just leave again… That'd be okay. She didn't need him around…. She didn't want him around. She didn't _need_ him around. Ever. Absently she heard his chair let out a squeaky sound as he stood up walking up behind her.

"Please tell me I'm not a father… that you had sex with someone else and he came from that."

Rogue could lie and just agree to one of those to make him happy but she couldn't, "You're the only man I've ever slept with Logan…" It came out softly, barely a whisper but he heard it clear as day. How could he not with those ears?

Logan stood behind her, noting the plate that was now shaking in her hands. Only man she's ever had sex with… That fact shouldn't make him happy and it probably would if he wasn't freaking out mentally. "Did you adopt him then? Take him into your care or something-"

"For god's sake Logan!" She twirled around to face him, "I didn't adopt him. He came from me, was inside my womb for nine friggin' months okay? My son, my child, and your… your bastard." He didn't reply and she didn't dare lift her gaze to look at him too afraid of what she'd see. "I didn't expect you to come back… I didn't want you to come back… So its okay you can just leave and go on with your life like nothing happened like you never found out-"

"But I did Rogue! I fucking found out I had a son and that you fucking never told me!"

"And what? What would happen then Logan?" Rogue's eyes were blazing as she finally looked up at him. She knew he was angry because he used Rogue but she didn't care, she was angry too. He had no right to be angry. "You'd stay just because I had your child? I didn't want that for you! I didn't want to keep you in a place that you didn't want to be in around someone who you don't want to be around!"

Logan was taken aback at that. Not want to be around her? Is that what she really thought? "Marie…" his voice softened and they both noticed. That made Rogue even angrier, she hated that he got over his anger around her that he always went easy on her like she was fragile!

"No! Come on! Don't get soft on me you bastard! Yell at me! Call me a bitch a whore- Just don't fucking do that-"

"I couldn't ever call you that…" She knew he couldn't hell Logan wasn't the type to call any women a whore unless that was actually her profession. At least he wouldn't say it out loud. He probably thought it about some women but he'd never speak it.

"Why not?! It's true! I'm a bitch for not calling you or trying to find you and report that I'm pregnant with your child-"He noticed that sound of her voice, that pitch every women got when they were about to cry. Fuck he didn't want her to cry he couldn't stand women crying.

"Why do you want me to call you a bitch Marie? I don't understand!"

"So-So I won't feel so guilty! If you keep yelling at me then… then I can yell back and get angry at you and then not care… and then…"

"And then what…?"

_And then when you leave again it won't hurt…_

"Just go Logan. Leave… James doesn't need a father he's fine and you… you don't need to burden yourself with him…" Her voice was soft now as her hair fell into her down casted face. Then he smelt it; the salt, the tears. She moved to go pass him but he grabbed her arm.

"Marie-"

"Ahem."

Both of them looked up to see Kitty standing there, her arms crossed looking at Logan a frown on her face. Her brunette hair was cut short above her shoulders and she looked a lot older. Logan hadn't noticed earlier because he had been too busy… not that he wasn't now. But she was diffidently a woman now. Rogue looked at the girl and bit her lip silently asking Kitty to save her, like a coward.

Complying Kitty stepped forward grabbing Rogue's hand, fazing her so Logan's hand fell through. The man glared at her but she ignored him. "James came to me saying he heard you yelling." She spoke softly to Rogue before glaring back at Logan her glare wavering at the sight of his face before sighing. She was such a pushover.

"Oh… I better go to him, thanks Kitty." Rogue then fled leaving Kitty alone with Logan.

"You all knew?"

"Of course we did Logan… but it wasn't ours to tell you or find you. I didn't agree with Rogue keeping it a secret, neither did Storm but it was her decision and her child so…"

"He's my kid too."

"So you're going to take responsibility for him?"

"I… I dunno."

Kitty sighed walking passed the confused and sullen Logan, grabbing herself a soda. "If you run no one will be surprised you know… Rogue was fine without you. Great actually. Smiling, laughing… you staying might do her more harm then good, James too."

"Probably… but he's my kid…"

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Just so you know she never let him think ill of you… Jimmy never knew you but every time he asked Rogue to tell him stories about you she would… you sound like the perfect hero in every one." Logan sighed rubbing his forehead. He didn't understand why she'd do that… he wasn't a hero. "His favorite is the Liberty Island story…" she smiled softly at Logan's slightly shocked face. "She changed a few things up but he loves it either way…"

"I hurt her…"

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"She wasn't upset about you having sex with her and leaving. I asked her one day if she was angry about it or if she regretted it and she just smiled at me and told me she'd never regret it. It was her choice. And you know…" Kitty paused, "You should never regret anything Logan cause… at some point you wanted it."

He scoffed, grabbing a soda as Kitty headed to the door, "When did you get so damn wise half-pint?"

"It has been five years Logan and unlike you some of us change." Then she was gone.

--

Marie sighed softly, lying on her stomach, watching her son swim with Molly. It was a few days after Logan had come back and had found out about his son. They had been doing nothing but arguing too about whether or not Logan should be in James' life or not. Everyone was slowly starting to agree with him too! This wasn't fair. She didn't want Logan around, she didn't.

Sighing Rogue closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again. When she did James was gone, no longer in the water. "James?" Rogue swallowed her eyes widening as she looked around. Unable to see her son she stood walking to the edge of the water. "Molly where is James-"Rogue froze seeing her son under the water, at the bottom not moving.

"He just stopped moving and kind of floated down for no reason Miss Anna!" Molly gasped from her spot in the water. Since she was a bit younger then James she didn't understand the concept of death. Not even hesitating Rogue dove into the water, swimming to the bottom and yanking up her son. She pulled him above the water breathing hard her heart pounding.

"James- James!" The boy lay in her arms limply and she swam to the edge, pulling him closed, checking his heart beat, panic coursing through her veins. "Ja-"

"Hi mommy!" His eyes popped opened and he grinned. Damn boy! Relief and anger flooded her. God he joked around too much.

"James Vincent D'Ancanto what is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh… but uncle said it'd be funny." Rogue twitched.

"Uncle? He told you to play dead."

"Uh-huh! I told him I could hold my breath for almost a minute and he told me that I should hide under the water and see what you do!"

"I told you never to believe anything your uncle says James…" Rogue sighed. "And it's not funny, am I laughin'?"

"No…."

"Exactly. When Uncle Vic comes to visit I'm yelling at him…" Oh crap when he came to visit. Logan didn't and if he just showed up- Oh no. Oh no no no no! She hadn't even realized this! Crap! Crap! CRAP! Releasing her son Rogue stood happy she had worn her bikini today or she would have soaked an outfit and that would have sucked.

Sighing she flopped back down on the grass rolling over onto her back to look at the sky. This really wasn't fair. She had so much stress on her right now and just remembering Victor and how Logan and him hated each other just made it worse. God what was she gonna do? Pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes Rogue groaned before sitting back up, antsy now. She needed to find Logan even if she didn't want to talk to him. She had to confess about Victor.

"James you and Molly go play inside okay?"

"But momma-"

"I said inside!" Rogue ordered pointing inside. Pouting James walked inside with Molly. Rogue didn't mean to snap but damn she was so stressed and anxious right now. Walking inside Rogue headed up the stairs before knocking on Logan's bedroom door.

Okay she could do this.

Totally.

Or she could just let Logan find out for himself and let him and Victor fight out their problems…?

No she wasn't that mean. One of them would get hurt and James couldn't lose his father or uncle.

But maybe later she should really-

"What?"

Having been caught up in her thoughts Rogue hadn't realized that Logan had opened the door. His eyes trailed over her body and he growled. She was only wearing a bikini? Was she stupid? Or did she want to torture him? Following his gaze Marie blushed and Logan would have smirked if it wasn't for the fact he was angry and confused right now.

"Um… there's something I need to tell you…"

"What now Rogue? Huh? You wanna tell me you had twins and I have a daughter too? Or that you're married or something? Maybe to my monster of a brother! Hah that'd be fucking hilarious…."

"No… not married…"

"WHAT?" His eyes were blazing as he stared down at her.

"I-I didn't mean it like that Logan! I mean…"

"What?"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Then fucking tell me so I wouldn't have to!"

"I'm trying!"

"Obviously not hard enough!"

"You know what? Fuck you Wolverine. I hate you so damn much." Then she turned away from him and started stalking away, the anger practically pouring from her ears. She hated him…. Logan hadn't even realized he had reached out to grab her and stop her until she was looking at him again her hazel eyes shining.

"You don't hate me."

"Yeah I do."

"You said… you said you'd never regret that night." His voice was soft, almost hurt but Rogue didn't feel bad. She couldn't he regretted it after all.

"I don't… I regret you coming back." It was harsh and she could have sworn he flinched. But his grasp on her upper arm stopped and he released her as she took this chance to run completely forgetting that she was in just in a bikini, that she had come there to warn him about Victor, just thinking about how she just told the man she had loved that she hated him.

--

She didn't mean it.

She didn't mean it.

_Yeah she does and can you blame her? You're a fucking idiot, you left her. I'd hate you too. You should have listened to me I told you not to go._

"Shut up… I had to…"

_No you didn't you just thought you had too. But that's what you do huh? Always run from your problems. When you were a kid after you killed dad, when you ran from Victor and the team, when you tried or planned on running after you found out Kayla tricked you, when Jean told you that she wanted Scott, need I go on? I can… I have about ten other examples._

Logan growled and slammed his head against the wall, the plaster breaking and cracking beneath his Adamantium incased skull. He really hated his Wolverine sometimes. Mostly when the damn animal was right.

_You're a fucking coward Logan you always have been. You always will be._

Logan wouldn't argue with that… it was true.

_So what are you gonna do now huh? Run away again knowing you're leaving a kid behind? Your kid, our kid actually. Our flesh and blood. I think it'd be nice to have a pup what about you?_

"I don't do well with kids."

_Bullshit kids love you for some damn reason. Now either let your balls finally drop and go claim your kid or run away with your tail stuck between your legs. Your choice. But remember, you leave now and I guarantee Marie will hate you._

Cursing Logan pulled his head from the hole in the wall his claws sliding out before he stabbed all six through that very wall. Then with an angry grunt/ growl he was gone from the room, following his sons scent to his room. He was gonna straight up and tell the kid that he was his. Sure that was rather rash but whatever. He didn't care.

Half way to the room a smell hit him. A smell he hadn't sniffed in years, a decade almost. How he hadn't smelt that disgusting odor before he didn't know. His pace suddenly increased as he practically ran to his son's room.

A scream sounded from the room and Logan lost it throwing open the door to see his son wrapped in the giant claws of his half brother and enemy; Victor Creed.

"Oh James? How nice of you to drop by." That smirk crossed his face and anger coursed through Logan's body before he attacked.

If he had been sane and not running on anger Logan probably would have noticed Victor set James aside safely before bracing himself for Logan's tackle or that James was perfectly fine with no cuts or bruises or that maybe... maybe he would have heard James scream,

"UNCLE VICTOR!"

But he didn't and he attacked tackling his brother to the ground who instantly fought back both of them wrestling, throwing punches, and stabbing. Ever since he got the Adamantium Logan had had the upper hand with his older brother. Growling he lifted the man up before throwing him out James' window. Much to his disappointment Victor landed on all fours, Logan jumping down on top of him two seconds later.

It was time to finally end his brother's life.

--

:D Do ya'll like it? I do. xD Lol I hope you guys do like it I tried to hurry. It's just I had like five essays this week and like it was terrible D: But I'm okay now~ Whoot 3

OMG Vic and Logan fight! Whooo~ Lol. I had to end it like that. I was gonna end it with Rogue stating she hated him but I decided I wanted to bring in Victor this chappy~~ 3


	5. House of Wolves

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Four: House of Wolves

"You _said _that Rogue? My god chica… that's just cruel."

"But- you said not to give him any slack and you're right! He left I shouldn't feel guilty, I don't feel guilty."

"Then why are you trying to justify what you said?"

Rogue froze then staring at her best friend, Jubilee. All she could do was look at her friend her open mouth catching flies. Darn she was right. If Marie didn't feel bad she wouldn't be justifying the fact that she told Logan she hated him and wished that he had never came back. It was true though… at least half of it anyway.

"Open mouths aren't good unless they're waiting wieners to fill them Roguey~~" Coughing Rogue shut her mouth giving her friend and incredulous look. "What? It's true, I mean I know you su-"

"Shut up Jubes! I regret telling you anything about that night with Logan."

"No ya' don't."

"Yeah I do… Besides 'wiener' is a bit childish don't cha' think? Why can't you just say penis or something? Cock? Dick?" Rogue had to admit saying them out loud made her blush.

"Oh I would but…"

"But what?"

"Molly is right there." Rogue's eyes widened and she turned to see little Molly staring at them both her head cocked to the side.

"Miss Anna what is… cock?" Oh crap. Rogue cursed mentally and Jubilee sniggered behind her, covering her mouth.

"Um a rooster sweetie… now go play with James okay?"

"Oh okay…. I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's playing with his Uncle and momma doesn't like me hanging around him." The little black girl explained easily rocking on the balls of her feet, her hands placed innocently behind her back. Jubilee sucked in a breath, her laughter dying immediately and Rogue just went off in her own mind.

Victor was here…? And Logan… Logan was here and… and….

"Jubilee…"

"Calm down Roguey maybe it won't be so bad maybe they'll just talk and be just like brothers again! Maybe-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Rogue hissed loudly turning to grab her friend by the shoulders to shake her, Jubilee swore Rogue was going to start laughing hysterically. "Victor Creed is here, the one person Logan hates more then anyone… except maybe Stryker. And Victor hates Logan he might love James but he _hates _Logan and he'll kill him- No Logan will kill him cause he's stronger now- Oh lordy no if James loses his uncle he'll he'll-"

"Roguey. Rogue! Calm down honey just breathe! Deep breaths come on. In. Out. In. Out." Now it was her friend shaking Rogue. Glaring Rogue slapped her hands away coming back from her insane mind set.

"I ain't having a kid Jubilee! I can breathe just fine… Oh god what do I do? Do you think there's a chance they haven't smelled each other… that maybe-"

Suddenly they heard the sound of shattering glass and a scream that sounded like James. Oh no. Jubilee's eyes went to the hall before back to her friend. Then Rogue was off running down the hall. "James! James!"

"Momma!"

Seeing her son running down the steps she let out a sigh of relief until she noticed the tears and he gripped her shirt. "Momma Mr. Logan just attacked uncle and-and- And they're outside! Momma what's going on? Mr. Logan's knives came out and he hit uncle really hard in the head and- and… Uncle isn't moving momma." Oh no. Fear ran down Rogue's spine and she snatched her son's hand pulling him with her outside.

When they arrived Bobby and Kitty were there along with a gigantic crowd. Handing James over to Kitty Rogue forced herself through the crowd until she came out on the other side, her eyes widening at the sight. Victor was on the ground pinned beneath Logan, Logan's claws poised at the man's throat. Victor was alive but… that could change with one movement.

"Go ahead James kill me."

"I will and this time Kayla isn't fucking here to-"

"Logan stop!"

Instantly Logan tensed up almost thinking it was Kayla before registering Rogue's voice. What was she doing? Turning his head he saw her standing there her eyes wide. "Leave him alone!" Leave him alone? This monster? What the fuck was she thinking? Victor Creed was a monster in human form and he was about to get rid of him.

"Shut it Rogue…" Victor hissed from underneath Logan before grabbing his younger brother's attention. "Hey guess what Jimmy? Ya' know that bastard of yours? Yeah he fucking loves me. Kill me and he'll hate you." Logan glared anger coursing through his veins. James loved him but…

What?

"_Uncle Victor!"_

Oh shit.

Everything came back slowly and Logan remembered James' reaction… but that scream… they must have been playing. In that instant Logan probably should have stopped and got up and left Victor alone but he couldn't…

"Go ahead Jimmy. Do it. Kill me in front of your son." Then Victor laughed bitterly and he smirked, "Our family really is fucked up huh? You kill our dad because he killed your dad and now you're gonna kill me? Up next James over there will kill you when he turns ten huh?"

"Shut up!" Logan snapped punching him hard across the face. Victor's lip split before it healed and he just laughed reaching up to grab Logan's hand which was clutching his shirt, his claws digging and breaking the skin there.

"Come on Jimmy. Do it."

"Logan- Don't."

"Hey Jim-Bo wanna know somethin' else?" Victor then lowered his voice so only Logan could hear, "Wanna know the best thing about women? That they're so vulnerable after their heart is broken. Thanks to you I got to fuck Rogue as well-"That did it. Growling Logan slammed his fist against Victor's face repeatedly before his claws slid back out and he lifted his fist to cut off Victor's head.

Rogue stepped forward about to stop them when Piotr grabbed her arm, "Piotr- Let me go." The quiet Russian just shook his head and held her tight. However the moment her son James got away from Kitty and ran through the crowd everything froze like it was happening in slow motion.

"Mr. Logan!"

Logan froze his claws pressed against Victor's neck. The other man tensed up as well as James got closer his eyes shining with tears. "Mr. Logan please don't, not my uncle." His voice was whiney and he was completely begging Logan not to kill Sabretooth. The thought pissed him off. But this was his fucking son… if he did this then James would see him completely differently.

"Jimmy go back to your mom so you don't get hurt." Victor growled from below Logan. Logan glanced at his brother now whose full attention was on his nephew. Did he really care about James?

"But Uncle I can't just let you get hurted!" James whined.

A growl erupted from Victor's throat and it was dangerous and something Logan had heard before. It was the same growl the man had used with him when he was a kid. It was to show Victor was in charge and to prove his dominance. James shrank back lowering his head and Logan could have sworn his son was about to get on the ground and roll onto his back and submit to his uncle like a dog… or wolf.

"I said back to your mom James, now."

Biting his lip James obeyed and trotted back to Marie who instantly pulled him close softly chastising him. But Logan wasn't paying attention to that. Victor was being protective of James, like a good uncle. Hell, like the father the kid didn't have. Logan looked back at the other male who redirected his attention back to him. He cared about his son.

His brother might hate him and vise versa but he cared about Logan's son, his flesh and blood and well. He couldn't kill the son of a bitch now. James would never forgive him. Growling in frustration Logan gripped his shirt tighter before releasing him, dropping him to the ground. Stepping back Logan sighed running a hand through his hair. Victor scoffed and stood pulling some glass from his skin before dusting himself off.

Leaving his mother James ran to Victor, wrapping his arms around the man's leg. Letting out a worried sob James muttered something and Victor sighed bending down. "What did I tell you?"

"That…"

"That what Jimmy?"

"That men don't cry around men. But he could have-"

"He wasn't going to hurt me kid, we were wrestling is all."

"B-but you were bleeding and-"

"Come on you know me better then that, don't cha'? It takes more then a few knives to hurt me." Smiling softly James nodded and wiped his eyes looking up at his uncle who was down on one knee his clawed hand on the boy's shoulder. The sight made Logan wanted to grab up his son and protect him but…

"He's safe, Logan." Looking over Logan realized Marie had come up beside him. "He's the only person Victor is civil too. He'd never admit it but he loves James."

"He can't love anything; he's in cable of it." Logan hissed rudely.

"And how would you know that? He probably loved you at some point, being his brother. But you just ran… a very original thing for you." Logan looked at her in disbelief. Not only was she taking up for Victor fucking Creed but she was blaming him.

Did anyone else think that was fucked up?

"I had every reason to leave. I was tired of merciless killing and he didn't mind it one bit."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he can't control it?"

"What?"

"Nothing Logan. Never mind." He watched her walk away from him and towards Victor and James bending down to kiss James' forehead before taking the little boy's hand. They looked like a nice family. The mother and her son and the crazy uncle. Yeah they looked…

They looked like they didn't need him.

_Don't do this Logan you fool. Don't do this!_

Ignoring his Wolverine Logan moved through the already dispersing crowd heading upstairs to get his bag. He wasn't running. He wasn't.

They didn't need him. And Marie certainly didn't want him.

He should never have come back.

--

Short chapter I know but come on I HAD to end it like that! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews I was like "Aws Imma reply quickly then~~" 3  
I really like this story right now. Lol. I have like a lot of stuff coming up. Well not a lot but still.

R&R Please! :D


	6. Under Pressure

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Five: Under Pressure

Frowning Victor lifted his head before sniffing the air. Mimicking him James did the same sniffing the air while sitting in his uncle's lap, "What is it Uncle?" he asked curiously looking up at his uncle with his big hazel eyes. Growling silently Victor shook his head.

Coward.

"It's nothing Jimmy just a coward running away."

"Oh…. Who?"

"No one important."

James nodded looking back down at his uncle giant paw like hand, his claws sitting dangerously on the younger boy's leg. Yet James felt completely safe. Being a child he was completely oblivious to the things his uncle had done and of what a bad man he is. To him he was his uncle. His wonderful, nice uncle. "Do you think I'll have claws like you?"

"Maybe."

"I want something new… like… um… Well I dunno…"

Victor smirked running a clawed hand through the kid's hair, "Really now? Why do you want claws anyway? It ain't that great."

"Yeah-huh you have fun."

"True." For the most part.

The door opened and James looked up but Victor didn't, having smelled Rogue coming before she got up on the floor. Finally looking up his amber eyes met her hazel ones and he nodded, "He's gone I believe… ran off like he always does when things get hard." Biting her lip she nodded staying silent. Cocking his head to the side Victor raised an eyebrow. "Thought you'd be happy considering your hate for him coming back was evident…"

"I am happy." She whispered softly.

"Don't seem like it. Come on I can smell lies… damn."

"Oh! Uncle said a bad word! Bad word! Bad word!" James tattled lifting his hand in the air. Smirking Victor growled clapping one hand over the boy's mouth his words becoming muffled before Victor tickled him. It was an odd sight to Rogue and no doubt Victor would never do it public he had only recently been doing it in front of her. Laughing James squirmed from his grasp falling on the floor. "Uncle!"

"That'll teach you for tattle tailing." Victor mused a smirk on his face. James stuck out his tongue before jetting from the room waving at Rogue before bounding down the hall. "Now…" Turning his attention back to Rogue Victor leaned back against the wall resting his arms behind his head.

"You gonna tell me how ya' feel? I ain't that in tune with my emotions girl so you should really take what I'm offerin'."

"Which is?"

"Help? I'm the only piece of shit here who knows enough about Big James besides you so spill it. You don't want him to go."

"I do."

"No ya' don't."

"Yes I do."

"No ya' don't."

Glaring up at him Rogue frowned, "How do you know huh? You might know Logan but you don't know me. Its better he's not here. He's unreliable-"

"And I'm a psychotic murder yet you let me around the kid."

"That's different…"

"Not really. You'd rather have the psychotic uncle around your son then the unreliable father? You're either the worst mom on the planet or seriously fucked up." Victor paused as if he was collecting his thoughts, "So? Which is it?"

Rogue sighed sitting down on her sons bed brushing a hand through her hair. She didn't want Logan around. Really, she didn't. Right? Shaking her head she groaned wanting to pound a wall in frustration. This was stupid if Logan came back there would just be more drama and she was happy without him here. Not to mention there were a few other things that he didn't know…

"I'm seriously fucked up."

"Join the club babe. My whole family is fucked up. But hey family is family." She eyed him and he shrugged, pushing himself from the bed as he popped his neck and knuckles. "James is the father of your child and the kid needs a dad trust me. An uncle isn't enough mostly an uncle like me. "He smirked then reaching over to the edge of James' bed where his tags hung. Tilting his head to the side he held them for a moment.

"A man's war tags are sometimes the most precious thing he can have. Probably 'cause we're men but something about them is special we don't give them up lightly. Mostly Jimmy, his were the only link to his past…" Holding his own tags still Victor ran his thumb over his name absently, "And he gave them to you right? I know you still have them. If he gave you his tags you mean something to him, trust me."

"He gave them too long before he left Victor…"

"But he didn't take them when he left."

"He forgot."

"Did you not just listen to anything I just said? He wouldn't forget you idiot."

"So what you think I should run after him?"

"You can't just expect him to come back all the time Rogue. For once chase after him. You can chase after him and not seem desperate."

She knew that but it was just the fact of the matter….

_He would chase after you._

Sighing Rogue nodded to herself. He would, hell he had when she had run away after he stabbed her. But this was different… No it wasn't. Biting her lip Rogue stood looking at Victor hesitantly, "Will you look after James until I get back?"

Putting the tags back Victor nodded, "But hurry you know I hate this place." Having the urge to hug him or something Rogue left deciding against it. He wasn't close enough for that… Leaving the room she went to her own, grabbing her jacket and boots before heading to her car. She had no idea where Logan went but she knew he was probably at a bar.

Or at least she hoped.

--

Logan knew it was her the moment her smell entered his nose. There was no way he could smell her sweet smell and think of someone else. Mostly not now. Downing the beer Logan asked for another not bothering to look at her as she walked over to him. The waiter handed him his beer and Marie caught him before he left.

"Another beer please."

The man looked her over before raising an eyebrow, "ID?" Sighing but not surprised Marie reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet, showing him her ID. The man read her birthday before nodding handing it back to her. Then Rogue took a seat waiting for her beer. She didn't speak and Logan didn't care. He didn't want her to speak. The waiter came back with her beer and another for Logan since his was almost empty.

Wolverine really hated that he couldn't get drunk easily sometimes you needed to get drunk. Like right now. He glanced at her, watching her down the beer like a pro. Logan would have smirked if he wasn't angry and depressed. He wondered as well if it was him in her head that made her drink like that or just her.

"Logan… I wanna tell you a story."

"Is it about a moon, a trickster, and CucuKachoo? Because I've heard it before…" he grumbled taking another swig. He still remembered that story to this day and god… he hated it so much.

"No it's not. It's about Ying and Yang and Yicha. Ying and Yang were two brothers instead of brother and sister like people believe. Ying was the good brother, hard working, strong, moral. Yang was the bad brother, lazy, weak, and evil. Because they were all they had they protected each other and took care of each other. But Yang was secretly jealous of Ying and hated him for his strength and beauty. But Ying was not the man he was believed to be. In truth he was a coward, a sheep in man's clothing. Whenever things got tough he would turn to Yang.

One day Ying did a terrible thing, he slept with the Emperor's daughter, Yicha. Being of poor decent and of low life Ying knew that he could not shame the princess, so he left. He left China then knowing that if he was not in the Emperor's land he could not be killed. Months after running away Yang found him and reported that the Emperor's daughter was with child and she was to be banished for her father suspected her of harlotry. Ying knew the right thing was to go back but he could not.

Ying kept running and never saw his princess again or his child. Instead Yang stayed behind and rightfully took care of them both. Years later Ying died by a disease, lonely and sad. That night when he expelled his last breath Yicha did the same, dying with her child in her arms."

Logan frowned looking into his beer. How was it all the women in his life found perfect mythical stories to match everything he did wrong? "What's the point of that story, Marie? That I'm going to die unless I go back."

Rogue sighed shaking her head, taking another beer. "No Logan, a disease couldn't take your life…." She knew he wouldn't understand.

"Then just spit it out in English alright? I'm tired of this mythical shit. Kayla did the same and I assumed she was the damned moon but she was the trickster and I'd rather not be tricked again."

"I'm not tricking you Logan. My point… is if you leave you might not regret it but… I… James needs a father Logan."

"He has Victor."

"Victor isn't a father he's an uncle. Believe it or not there is a difference between the two. Even Victor agreed that-"

"My father was an asshole, my real one anyway."

"So? My dad was an obsessive Christian while my mother was a passive aggressive woman who let him walk all over her. Look at me I'm nothing like my mom." That was for fucking sure. "You wouldn't be a bad dad…"

"You said you didn't want me back…" Logan grumbled finishing off another beer before getting the waiter's attention for another.

"I… lied…" Raising an eyebrow Logan looked at her without turning his head to see her carefully looking at her beer, "I didn't want to be hurt again… or James. I was afraid you come into his life, make him love you and just… leave…"

Like he did with her.

He didn't answer but instead just went back to drinking. Giving up Rogue stood handing the waiter the money for her beers. Fine she wasn't going to beg him. If that was what he wanted he was going to be disappointed. She didn't beg.

She was heading to the door when he spoke, "Kitty said you still don't regret that night…"

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because at the time you were the most important man to me, I loved you… and- and you need comforting. I was willing to give it. I knew that we wouldn't be together in the morning. I didn't think about you leavin' but I wasn't surprised. And in the end I got James from it and I love him more then anyone. How could I regret that?" She saw something flash across his face but he didn't move or speak. Shrugging Rogue headed outside, unlocking her car before getting in and driving back to the school.

At least she tried.

--

Logan growled leaning his head against the steering wheel of his truck. He needed to go back; even Wolverine wanted him to go back but… What if something bad happened? What if James hated him? And Victor he couldn't stand the son of a bitch… But he had been there for Rogue and James when he couldn't.

Cursing all the cusswords in the English dictionary Logan flipped into reverse, backing up before making a U-turn heading back to the mansion. He lit a cigar as he drove, smoking it fast to calm his nerves. It was dark now so no doubt Marie would be asleep when he got there. It was just as well.

Pulling into the driveway Logan parked the car before getting out, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stalked back inside. The whole place was quiet which meant everyone had gone to sleep. And that was fine with him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Going to his room Logan paused at James' door leaning against it for a moment. Sighing he cracked open the door, the sight making him gape in disbelief.

James laid there like an innocent child, curled into his bastard of a brother. What the hell? How could he just sleep with him like that- Victor could kill him and- Logan shook his head, clearing his throat quietly, looking back at the pair. Victor's arm was protectively placed over the boy, his claws hanging off the edge of the bed, far away from James' body.

"Perv, watching your son sleep." Logan's eyes snapped up to Victor's face and the man smirked bemused. Logan hadn't realized the animal was awake. "I assume you're back then? I guess there is a first time for everything."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I could say the same thing." He muttered. Victor frowned and looked down at his nephew lifting his clawed hand to run through the kid's hair.

"Wanna know what I was just thinking before you walked in?"

"No."

"I was thinking about how easy it would be to kill him, to break his neck without even trying. I could do it right now…" Victor mused his hand stopping to rest on the boy's neck. Still James didn't wake up and instead stayed sleeping trustingly in the monster's arms. Logan tensed however. "Course I always think that with anyone… You probably do too. Hell anyone probably does its natural. There's always a difference on thinking something and acting it out." His claws tickled the kid's neck and James murmured in his sleep curling farther into Victor.

"Which you do a lot, act on your thoughts." Logan muttered his hands clenched. He was being good and not wrenching his son from the man's arms even though he wanted to with every fiber of his being.

"Can't help it, you know I suck at control…" The man smirked then grinning at his brother, his canines showing. "But what amazes me is that he trusts me. It's a kid thing; trust. They seem to want to see the good in everyone…" there was a pause, "Like what Rogue did with you when ya'll first met. And older wiser girl would never have got into the back of your truck."

Logan absently wondered how he knew that but shrugged it off. He was right though. "Hah, she even trusts me for the most part which is the dumbest thing someone could do."

"Your point?"

"My point is James…" Victor locked eyes with his brother before smirking, "Hurt Rogue or James and I'll cut off your head brother, I guarantee it."

"Why do you care?"

"Family is family."

Looking at his brother once more Logan left the room, closing the door behind him. Family is Family. Funny how Victor was the animal, the monster, the son of a bitch and yet he was more of Ying then Yang right now.

Shaking the thought away Logan went to his room setting down his bag. Pulling off his shirt and jeans Logan went to his bed, sitting on the edge to think. Growling he pulled his jeans back on. He really had problems. Leaving his room he headed to Rogue's almost unknowingly. Instead of going in however he leaned against her door for a moment listening to her breathing soundly, obviously sleep.

Opening the door he walked in quietly walking to the edge of the bed where she slept so beautifully. He had almost forgotten in those five years how beautiful she was. Ha, that was a lie. He could never forget how beautiful Marie was. When he had seen her naked for the first time… It had awakened something in him that he didn't know he had…. And then he had left.

Sighing Logan reached down to brush a hand through her soft hair. Mumbling Rogue turned over, clutching the covers to her. Logan knew then that he was back to stay, he had to stay. He couldn't leave Marie again… Because he loved her and that sucked. She didn't love him anymore and she probably never would again yet… he had realized too late he had loved her and over those five years had fought to convince himself he didn't. But he did and he still does.

"Goodnight Marie…"

Leaving her room, he shut the door quietly heading back to his room where he took his jeans back off. Climbing into bed Logan didn't sleep much that night, instead he just stared up at the ceiling.

--

Hey Chapter Five Done~  
I've been working on the story non stop. Lol. I just really like it. 3 I'm happy ya'll do too. A twist is coming up~ AGAIN~ Lol. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~  
I love you guys so damn much 3 You keep me sane. Lol. R&R Please~


	7. Mama

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is gonna be the kid. xD

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Five: Mama

A dark haired little boy looked up at his mother in confusion before back to the man who just yesterday had attacked his uncle. Behind them stood that very uncle, leaning against the wall his clawed hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. Despite Molly's fear of the man James absolutely loved his uncle. He just adored him. Victor was there for him all the time some how and he was always so… gentle with him, in James' eyes anyway.

Looking back at his mother James smiled inwardly. He loved his mother too she was so kind and patient with him even though sometimes he knew he got on her nerves, like when he climbed to the top of the school and jumped off. That thought almost made James smile but he pushed it away finally looking at the other man, letting his hazel eyes lock with the older more pain filled dark forest green ones.

In some ways Logan scared the boy. Not just because he had attacked his uncle but because whenever he got around his momma she started smelling different, like worried and hurt. Every time she talked to him her voice got all strained and sad too. James wondered what this man had done to his mother. Other then that thought though, Logan was nice to him; he even played with him a few days ago. But this new information was… a lot.

"You're… You're my daddy?" James repeated his mom's sentence looking at his uncle who gave him a silent expressionless nod. So that would mean they were brothers right? Logan and Victor? "Then why did you attack uncle! He's your brother right?" James didn't want to be in a family that hurt each other. He didn't like violence.

Logan sighed awkwardly brushing a large hand through his dark hair, "I lost my temper is all, which doesn't happen much." Logan sighed. It was half a lie James could almost smell it but… he knew the man wasn't bad or Mama wouldn't have let him talk to him.

"Why… Why haven't I ever met you before?"

"I was away and I'm sorry for that."

"I couldn't find him to tell him about you James."

Oh. Frowning James looked back up at his apparent father. As if understanding Logan squatted down so he could be at eye level with the boy. Biting his lip James debated on accepting the idea. What if this man just brought pain to his momma or uncle? He wouldn't want that. But as he looked at his mom she gave him a sweet smile and nodded before he looked at his uncle who, with a hint of a smirk, nodded as well. Looking at Logan again, his father, James sighed reaching up to touch the man's rough face. Pulling his hand back he held it out, his fingers spread apart from each other.

Catching on Logan lifted up his much bigger hand, spreading his fingers as it hovered in the air. Smiling softly James attached their hands as if he was comparing the sizes. His hand was smooth and small while his father's was large and scarred from a long life. James locked eyes with the man again and he saw softness, love, and hope in those eyes.

"Daddy!" Then he wrapped his arms tightly around the man's neck. Laughing softly Logan lifted him in his arms. Smiling softly James sat in his dad's arms looking at the relief on his mother's face.

"Well I'm going to get going now, this lovey dovey sh- crap is making my stomach churn."

"You're comin' back right uncle Vic?" James asked as the man walked in front of his father. Victor looked passed him and Logan before smirking.

"'Course kid you know even wild wolverines couldn't keep me away." Oblivious to the shot at his father James nodded enthusiastically smiling at his uncle. Reaching over Victor patted his head, messing up the hair there not noting Logan as he turned to Rogue. "Walk me out girly." His mother frowned but none-the-less nodded leaving him and Logan.

"Dad… You love uncle right?"

His father hesitated before sighing, "Yeah kid." But James smelt the lie.

--

Rogue bit her lip her arms crossed into each other self consciously as she walked beside Victor to the door. Normally he'd just bound out a window or something so Marie knew he wanted to talk. She glanced at him but he was just looking straight ahead, his hands tucked back into his pockets. "So…?"

"James came back last night while you were sleeping."

"I assumed so." Rogue mused knowing he meant the Logan James.

"I had a chat with him told him that if he hurt you or Jimmy I'd kill 'em."

"He's not going to Victor."

"Oh really? Sure you ain't gonna fall in love with him again?" Rogue gave him a shocked look having never told anyone that she had been in love with him. Victor just smirked, "I'm smarter then ya'll give me credit for. It was obvious by the way you talk about him."

"Well… that boat has sailed. I don't love him anymore."

"Right." He sounded unconvinced and it pissed her off. Why did everyone think she was some small, shy girl who loved the Wolverine with all her heart? No one knew her-"Because you know he'll be back soon and-"

"Yeah I know and I love him not Logan so don't worry. Besides I thought you didn't like him?"

"I don't he's too cocky and just annoying not to mention he talks in third person and it makes me twitch." Rogue laughed at that smiling softly. She was happy for that reason. Her boyfriend, Gambit, was coming home today from his visit to New Orleans. They had been dating for a few months now and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love him.

"Be nice."

"It's not me you gotta' worry about…. When Jimmy finds out or figures out about you and the Cajun he's not gonna be happy."

"He has no right to be angry." She snapped.

Instead of getting angry Victor just laughed, "Sure, listen Rogue if it's one thing you should know is that men like me and James are territorial and whether you like it or not you having his kid and fucking him, even five years ago, makes you his property. At least to Wolverine."

"I'm no one's damn property and certainly not Logan's." It came out in a hiss and Victor was amused and surprised by the thick poison in her words. Did she really hate his brother? "I am dating Remy and if he doesn't like it then he can go jump off a cliff." Rogue commented Victor smirking.

"Sure girly, sure." She didn't understand apparently but once a man like he or James slept with a woman and she got pregnant she was his, their animals would not allow anyone else. Hell sometimes it was if they just slept together and Victor could tell how his brother felt about Rogue just by looking at her.

They got to the door and Victor opened it stepping out before looking back at Marie, "Well see ya' later, kid." Then he was gone heading down the driveway before turning the corner onto the sidewalk. It was weird but somehow she almost felt not as safe without him here... She felt safe around Victor Creed? She must be crazy.

--

"What are you two doing?"

It was five days after Logan had come back and four days after they told James. Rogue would be lying if she said he wasn't being a damn good father, like right now Rogue was pretty much amazed at the sight. Believe it or not it almost looked like a father and son moment from one of those stupid Lifetime Movies.

"We're playing catch momma! Daddy sucks at it though."

"Hey I don't suck."

"Yeah-huh you throw too hard and it goes waaaaaaaaaay over me!"

Smirking Logan reached down and picked up his son, throwing him over his shoulder, "Daddy! Let me down!"

"I don't think so!"

He started to tickle him and Rogue felt her heart flutter. She knew it shouldn't but it did because this was so sweet. She hadn't expected Logan to want to be James' father or be so good, she didn't think he would be a terrible father she just thought he'd have some problems but… It came natural.

"Momma save me!"

Logan stopped in mid tickle, his son hanging upside down on his chest, Logan's hand on the kid's legs as he kept him up. Rogue locked eyes with him and he smirked raising an eyebrow. "Sorry honey but there's no way I can beat Logan."

Damn.

That was a let down, before five years ago she would have came over here and teased and played with Logan but now… Now she couldn't and Logan saw it in her eyes, just that thought making his smirk slip away. They would never be able to go back to how they used to be. He had ruined that when he had fucked her and left.

"Rogue!"

All three of them looked up to see Jubilee bounding outside a bright smile on her face. Her gaze slipped to Logan for a second, her smile faltering, before looking back at Marie, "Rogue! Gambit's back!" For the first time Logan saw Rogue's eyes light up and she smiled.

"Remy?"

"Mm-hm he just pulled up."

Then she was gone heading for the door so fast she looked like Quicksilver. Who the hell was Gambit? James was smiling too, wriggling away from Logan to let him down, "Who's that?"

"Remy? Oh he's momma's boyfriend! He's so nice and-"

James kept going but Logan didn't hear him, his mind shutting down almost instantly. Marie was dating… some guy named Remy? She was _dating._ It pissed him off and made him extremely jealous. But he had to remind himself that he had no reason or right to be angry. He left her; she had the right to move on.

Suddenly James was grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. Logan could only guess it was to Marie and this Remy or Gambit… whatever. Despite his better judgment he let the kid lead him there, walking in on a disgusting sight. Marie had practically jumped into the man's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him.

They pulled back and she smiled softly as he brushed a hand through her hair. He looked… like a hobo if you asked Logan. His hair was unruly (like he should talk) his clothes were ripped and battered not to mention that trench coat made him look like a hooligan… and his eyes were red and black… so he was a mutant. When the guy talked he had an obvious Cajun accent. Hmph, so he's from the south too? Well good for Marie she got someone from the south like her how un-stereotypical.

_That sounds like jealousy, bub._

Yeah so what if it did? He was fucking jealous… he had no right to be but he was.

Gambit had turned to focus on Logan now his weird eyes narrowing, "Anna…"

"It's alright Remy he knows as does James, it's all alright."

"Ya' sure, cher? If not the Remy can-"

"It's fine." Rogue gave him a sweet smile sending Logan a quick glance. They locked eyes for a second and Rogue forced herself to look away since Logan wasn't planning on it.

This guy talked in third person? How fucking annoying! Who talked in third person… it was just stupid and juvenile…

_Hey cheer up he called her Anna not Marie so you still have that._

Yeah well he had her and Logan didn't and that was the biggest win in his book.

"Remy!"

The Cajun turned his attention to James who had formally released Logan's hand to run up and hug the other man, "Hey Ace, te' Remy sure mess'd ya'." Ace? He gave his kid a nickname?

"I missed you too Remy! But guess what? My daddy came back!" The boy reported pointing to Logan the brightest of smiles on his face. Logan couldn't suppress a smirk then. Well at least James loved him…

"Remy noticed, thas' great." He smiled and patted the kid's head who was still smiling.

"Come on Remy I'll help you unpack." Gambit nodded and followed Rogue upstairs leaving Logan alone with James and his Wolverine. Who knows what they were going up there to do… Damn that thought just sickened him.

_Calm down; remember she said you're the only man she's ever slept with. She didn't lie I would have known._

True but… It was only a matter of time.

_Then we'll just have to break them up first, huh?_

No he had no right to break them up he couldn't ruin something good for Marie just because he was bitter and jealous.

_Yes you can and we will. You got her to fall for you once we'll do it again and then she'll be ours again. My mate. Our mate._

--

Whoot Finished~

Thanks so much for the reviews. I was trying to wait for fifty reviews to post but I never got one so I gave up. xD I have the even problem were I like everything to be ever and stuff so yeah. xD Like my volume has to be on an even number and stuff like that. xD It's an OCD thing.

Did ya' like my twist? Did anyone think that would be it or see it coming? Tell meh~

Alrighties that's all~~

R&R Review~~


	8. Give 'Em Hell Kid

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is James :3

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Six: Give 'Em Hell, Kid

There was no way he was doing that, it was childish and stupid and he was the Wolverine for god's sake. He did not do immature things just because he was jealous.

_Do it dammit, it's not immature. Just pick it up and throw it at them. I mean come on they're making out right in front of you! They deserve it._

True.

_Do it._

Logan sighed bending down and picking up the small polished rock, one of many decorating the pond. In front of him, quite a few feet away were the Cajun and Marie, making out. Sure they had come out here to be alone but James had ran out here to play with the fish and they should have stopped when Logan came out at well but they didn't. They deserved this.

Marie is gonna be pissed though….

_She'll get over it._

Logan debated a bit more, tossing the rock in the air over and over again, James behind him with his back turned to him, trying to swipe the fish from the pond like a cat. Then he heard it, Rogue let out a swift tiny little moan.

That did it.

With a throw of his arm the rock soared through the air a small _wham _sound as it landed smack dab in the middle of Gambit's forehead. The asshole let out a yell of surprise and pain and fell back onto the ground having not been balanced. Smirking Logan turned his back to them focusing on James, acting innocent.

_That's what I'm walking about! Bulls-eye!_

"Remy!"

"Wha' te' hell… Who jus' threw a rock at Remy?"

Gambit frowned rubbing his head were a bit of blood was trickling down, nothing big; a simple band-aid would fix it. Rogue twitched glancing over to see Logan casually bending over Jimmy, watching him play with the fish. He might look innocent but she knew he wasn't. If he was a cat no doubt his ears would be turned towards her like he was listening. No one else was close enough to do that good of damage and only he was strong enough to do it from that far away.

"Remy why don't ya' go inside and clean it?"

Frowning he nodded rubbing his forehead as he left his girlfriend walking inside. Taking an angry breath Rogue then walked right up behind Logan, preparing to give him a piece of her mind.

Logan heard her coming, hell he could hear the anger in her footsteps, practically storming over to him. Oh he was in for it. But what could he lose? No sex? Her angry at him? She was already angry at him, so what?

"Logan Howlett."

"Anna Marie D'Ancanto."

"Don't get sassy with me."

"I don't get _sassy _Marie."

"Sassy is for girls momma!"

"That's right." Logan smirked patting his son's head proud the kid was taking his side. Rogue frowned that fact obviously making her a bit angrier. Good.

"I don't care… Logan what do you think you're doing? Hurting R- James leave."

"But Mooooommmmaaaa!"

"Go!"

Grumbling James stalked off Logan watching him leave before turning his attention back to Rogue, "Hurting Remy! Who do you think you are?"

"I did not hurt Gambit, Marie; I have no idea what you're accusing me off. The Cajun is hurt? Well I am sorely sorry…"

"Listen here you." Oh she was really angry; her eyes were flaring and everything. God it turned him on. What? He was a man after all. "I don't know why you'd hurt him but dammit Logan… you've been an asshole ever since he came back. It's only been three days but I've seen you mocking how he talks silently, glaring at him, and now you hit him with a rock!"

Okay fine he was immature! Leave him alone, he was never raised properly. That's right blame it all on Victor.

"You have no right Logan! We aren't together we just fucked that's _all._ I might have had your child but that doesn't make _me yours. _I am my own person Logan and I'll be damned if you act like you own me-"

"Oh just shut the fuck up would ya'?" Grabbing her Logan wrenched her close shutting her up with his lips, kissing her roughly. She fought only for a second before surrending, her lips meshing against his. Unlike that first night her kiss wasn't awkward, she obviously knew what she was doing now… probably practicing with Gambit. That thought just made him angrier, forcing that anger into the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he claimed her.

After a moment Rogue found herself, summoning her strength to wrench away. Logan aloud her to, his arms falling back to his side his lips cut and bleeding from the smash of their lips before it healed. He half expected Rogue to run or say something but instead.

She slapped him.

The sound echoed through out the whole yard, people who hadn't noticed the hot encounter turning to see Logan with his head turned to the side. He had barely felt it physically of course, while Marie's hand hurt like a bitch. However mentally he felt it mainly because… Well Marie had slapped him and for her to slap him…

"You bastard! How dare you! I'm with Gambit I-"

"You kissed me back Marie… and you just used his codename."

"S…. so?"

"So it's the first time… It's because you aren't focused on him. Dammit you enjoyed that kiss and you want more you want-"

"No I don't!"

"Really?" Grabbing her arm he pinned her against the closest tree, his leg poised between her thighs, his one large hand holding both of her small wrist above her head. Her eyes widen considerably as she stared up at him, his green forest like eyes blazing. "Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me."

Rogue felt the tears prick up as Logan pinned her, forcing them away as he stared her down. She couldn't answer that… she couldn't answer it. She loved Remy, he was her boyfriend. She loved him. She hated Logan, she wished he had never ever come back… that he was still up north somewhere. Just far away from her at least.

But…

No she loved Remy. All her feelings for Logan were gone, forever.

Glaring up into his eyes the tears fell, "I. Do. Not. Want. You." He didn't reply right away and instead just stared at her as if searching her eyes for some glimmer of hope, which Rogue really hoped none was there.

"Alright. Fine." Releasing her hands he stepped back, his hand falling back to rest at his side. She didn't move and neither did he. The man in him wanted to tell her that he loved her but he couldn't.

_Don't be weak._

He wasn't weak, he was the Wolverine. He kicked peoples ass for money he fucked different women every other night, he didn't need the love of some auburn haired, white streaked, girl.

Oh who was he kidding?

But she was crying… he didn't want her crying… Sighing he brushed a hand through his hair his confusion and aggravation obvious to Marie. But she didn't care… she didn't… How did he think she felt? Happy? Hell no.

"Please Logan just… don't ever touch me again." And then she was gone, retreating into the mansion her tail tucked between her legs. By the time she was inside she wasn't able to hear Logan growl in anger and slam his fists into the tree.

--

I KNOW short chapter D: But I had to end it like this xD Lol. Funny how it went from comic relief to drama huh? I just have that talent I guess~~ Lol, not really just more drama before the making up… if any. ;DD

LOVED THE REVIEWS LOVELIES~~ :3

R&R some more please~ It keeps me goin'. xD


	9. What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is James :3

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Seven: You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

Rogue sighed cuddling deeper into her boyfriend's arms. Smiling softly in return he held her close kissing the top of her head his strong arms protecting her from an invisible force. Loving him more then ever Rogue pulled back to sit on him moving her head down to plant a kiss on his lips before kissing his neck. He grinned and chuckled catching her chin and pulling back to give a questionable look.

"Ya' sure?"

"Yes."

"Anna…"

"No seriously Remy, I want you… and me to make love." Then she kissed him again his lips instantly reacting as he kissed her back. He was a great kisser, his tongue could do wonders but… Rogue pulled back their contact breaking as she looked at him.

Something was missing.

"Anna?"

"Sorry… I'm just worried about James…"

"Why? Yer' boy is capable of takin' care of himself cher, 'sides he's right down the hall."

"I know there in lies the problem…" she lowered her voice, "He can hear us." Letting out an "Ohhh" sound as if understanding Gambit nodded a frown on his handsome face as he tried his best to figured out a game plan.

"Be quiet?"

"I can't…" When she and Logan had had sex she had been really loud… like scream loud… Crap! Why was she thinking about Logan… She had been so rude to him to get him to leave her alone… like a few days ago but… He kissed her and now… now she seemed even more confused.

Gambit. Right.

"Well I suppose we'll wait then?" Remy mused the thought of not having sex with her seeming not to bother him. Did he not want to have sex with her? Was something wrong… Why wasn't he throwing her down and making love to her anyway? Logan would-

Crap! Why is she thinking about Logan? God this was annoying…

"No now… I want us to have sex now." Doing that would severe anything with Logan, right?

Smiling he brought her face back to his, his lips soft on hers, his tongue running over her lips as if silently asking permission. She granted it and his tongue slipped in mingling with hers. They had French kissed and made-out before and every time there had always been something missing. He wasn't possessive, he didn't demand her tongue, he didn't fight for dominance.

Damn Logan, he had ruined her. He had gotten her addicted to something she didn't want to be addicted to.

No, no more Logan tonight it was her and Gambit and it would be, all night long.

--

"Logan…?"

"What!" It came out like a ferocious hiss and Kitty could have sworn Logan breathed fire, his dark eyes glaring down at her with such intensity it made her want to pee her pants.

"Um… C-can you pass the milk?" It was right beside him, that wouldn't be too much to ask right?

"No, get it yourself half pint." Jeez, why was he being such an asshole this morning?

"Fine…" Moving passed him she grabbed up the milk before walking back to her bowl where she soaked her Cheerios down. After a moment she realized he was looking at her and glanced up, "What?"

"Nothin'." Right then Bobby decided to take the time to bound it, wrapping his arms around Kitty from behind kissing her neck. She giggled and lifted her head back to kiss him, but the moment their lips touched Logan growled, and not a normal Logan growl, more like a bear would roar.

"Christ! Is everyone all fucking lovey dovey lately?"

Kitty's eyes widened a degree as did Bobby's who frowned as well, "What's wrong with you?" Oh no bad move Bobby.

"What's wrong with me? Hey popsicle did ya' know that I can smell most things. Like that you and Pryde of here did it last night yeah it's a disgusting smell." Despite having had sex with her fiancé loads of times Kitty blushed deeply looking down. Oh jeez that's embarrassing… "It's nice smelling the remnants of a good fucking on everyone…" he grunted stabbing his eggs like he was imagining they were someone else… Kitty was scared to wonder who.

Just then they were joined by a happy Rogue who gave both of them a morning smile, completely ignoring Logan. The moment she walked passed him his nostrils flared and he stood his chair falling back before he stormed out, taking his beer with him. Rogue's eyes widened a degree as she gave Kitty and Bobby both a confused look. After a moment of thinking Bobby spoke,

"So I guess you and Gambit finally had sex huh?"

Ohhh…. Poor Logan.

--

"Son of a fucking bitch… Fucking Cajun asshole I'll kick your ass all over this mother fucking school."

Of course the owner of all this swearing belonged to none other then Logan, who at the moment was trying to busy himself by working on Scott's old bike. He couldn't concentrate though, just thinking about Marie having sex with that swamp rat pissed him off..

He had been walking to her room this morning to apologize. Yes to apologize believe it or not. For once he was going to swallow his pride and apologize for making her cheat on her boyfriend. However when he got to her room instead of smelling her sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla he smelt… Sweat and sex… He knew what was going on in there and he knew Marie was fucking that Cajun… The thought had pissed him off so bad he had gone down stairs to the Danger room for a few hours to fight off some aggression before he hurt some poor innocent soul.

The half-pints and the popsicles little display of affection just pissed him off more. Was everyone shaking up in this hell hole? Oh and then Marie decided then to bound it all smiles and teeth, smiles that no one should be giving her but him.

With an angry growl he kicked the bike hard, his Adamantium bones making the kick more powerful then attended. Letting out a cough the bike wheezed before falling over, a puff of smoke coming from the exhaust. Great he broke it… wonderful. Just friggin' wonderful.

"Ya' know Jimmy there was a time you'd kill someone while this angry." Having heard and smelt (how could he not miss his brother's disgusting stench) Victor coming Logan was not surprised to see the other leaning against the opposite wall, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Having known he was coming didn't make his annoyance go away of course. No way.

"Want that to be you Victor? 'Cause I'll be more then glad to end your misery."

Tapping his chin as if considering it Victor grinned, "Nah, I'll live a bit longer if you don't mind."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left."

"I did, I killed a few peoples and fucked a few women. Now I'm back to visit my nephew."

"I hate you bein' in his life." He did Victor would be anything but a good role model for his child. Not that Logan was being the perfect example himself right now.

"I know, sucks for you huh? Tell ya what… I was visitin' Jimmy Jr. when Marie came in… she sure smells and awful lot like the Cajun." Logan's green eyes snapped fire as he glared at his older brother. Of course the asshole knew what was bothering him. Victor seemed to always know everything. "So I suppose she finally screwed him huh? Sucks to be you…" Logan growled and Victor cracked a grin, "Maybe she did it just to spite you."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Logan grumbled lifting his bike up patting the seat as if apologizing for hurting his baby do to his anger issues. Getting down he grabbed some tools before attempting to fix the damage again. "She hates me." He added with a grumble in his voice.

Victor chuckled in response clearly amused by his brother's stupidity, "Sure she does James. She hates you just about as much as you love me." Logan quirked an eyebrow at that before looking back down at his bike, "She's just being stubborn you should know, after all you're a master at that."

"So are you." Logan scoffed having the urge to roll his eyes.

"Eh, must run in the family. Hope Jimmy doesn't have it. Probably will though."

There was a pause before Logan finally spoke his eyes locking with his brother's, "I don't want him to turn out like us." Victor was quiet his amber eyes staring at Logan's opposite green ones.

"Neither do I." His voice was just as serious. Both men knew how fucked up they were and they both hoped just a much that the kid didn't turn out to be like either of them, "I have a feeling Rogue will be a neutral ploy in that though, keeping him… human… enough. She's not some slut like your mother or a ruthless bitch like mine."

Even knowing that his mother had been a slut it still made Logan twitch when Victor spoke of her that way, "What did your parents do to you anyway? Or were you always this psychotic?" he grumbled.

Victor smirked smoke blowing from his nose as he sighed, "You've always wanted to know that huh? I don't know how many times you asked when we were kids and just like before I ain't tellin'."

"Maybe telling will make you less evil."

He laughed then, "Why do you care some much Jimmy? It is true that maybe ya' do love me?"

"Hell no, just curious."

"Well you can asked Rogue, I told her."

A pause, "….You did….?"

"More like she poked and prodded me until I gave it up. Said that she needed to know everything if I was gonna' be around James…"

Logan frowned, surely Marie didn't know everything about Victor, "Everything?"

"Pretty much. I told her I've raped women, I told her I've killed children, women, blah blah blah."

"What did she do?"

"Kicked me between the legs." Logan smiled at that amused and pleased his Marie would do that to Sabretooth. Wait…

"…What did you do to her?"

"Well… ya' know we hate it when kicked between the legs…"

"_What did you do to her?"_

"Calm down James, jeez, I just choked her and slammed her into a wall… no big deal, just a bruise on her throat and back for a week. Nothing terrible." Anger crawled from Logan's stomach and up his throat to curl in there where he couldn't breathe. In that moment he wanted to kill the S.O.B. right now.

"She fucking forgave you?"

"She forgave you stabbing her didn't she?"

"That was an accident… Wait how do you know all this?"

"I told her a lot so there fore she told me a lot…. I was curious as to what she found so appealing in you, falling in love with ya' and all…. I never got to ask Kayla." The anger clawed his throat but Logan ignored it knowing Victor was trying to get under his skin.

"Don't… say her… name…"

"Still sore on the whole Kayla tricking you thing? Jeez how long ago was it? Twenty, twenty-five years ago? No big deal James…."

"It is a big deal I had loved her and you got her killed you-"

For once anger snapped in Victor's voice as he pushed from the wall stalking over to Logan to tower over him, "_I _didn't do shit, got that? If I hadn't of joined Stryker he still would have gone about his plan and he still would have gotten someone else to capture Kayla's sister. I was just another fool being toyed with to get what he wanted, just like you.

That happened a long time ago James, a long time ago, and I don't care if you don't forgive me. I couldn't careless. But if we're gonna make this thing work, me bein' the uncle to your kid you gotta' get over this. Bury it somewhere, flush it down the toilet, figuratively of course. My point is this problem you have with me you need to get over. I got over mine."

"What the fuck was yours?"

"You betrayed me James. I spent half my life protecting you and keeping you safe and you just up and left me. But guess what? It took me a damn good while but I got over it. You aren't forgiven but I'm over it, I buried it. It's time you do the same."

For a moment the air was thick with an awkward and tense silence as Logan glared up at his taller older brother, hate burning in his eyes. Victor did the same his amber eyes burning with just as much hate before Logan finally spoke.

"Fine. It's buried."

Taking one long puff of his cigarette Victor grinned letting out the smoke before holding out his clawed hand. Hesitant Logan eventually reached out, grabbing his hand and giving him a quick shake before jerking back turning back to his bike.

Suddenly the smell of fear and Marie filled his nose and Rogue ran into the garage worry all over her face, "Logan! Victor!"

"Marie? What is it?" She let out a huffing breath as if she had just ran a mile before speaking.

"It's James he's gone."

--

Mahahaha cilff hanger~~~~~  
Did you like my little thing of Vic and Loggy making up… kinda? Lol xD I decided that they needed to be civil for this to work. Rogue and Logan gotta get better too. That's coming soon~

I loved the reviews. Thank you! This story is a bigger hit then I thought it would be. 3

R&R Some more Please~~


	10. Hang 'Em High

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is James :3

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Eight: Hang 'Em High

Logan growled as did Victor and both automatically sniffed the air. The sight would have been amusing to Marie if her son wasn't missing. "Molly came back in without him and said he disappeared." Logan and Victor exchanged glances before Victor spoke.

"I need to talk to her."

"No Victor you frighten her to death."

"I will then." Then Logan pushed past her following Molly's scent until he found the girl standing there holding her mother's hand. They were outside and facing the woods a worried look on both of there faces.

"Molly?" the little girl looked up at Logan questioningly and he sighed, "When was the last time you saw James?"

"Well his uncle lefted so Momma said I could play with him." Behind Logan Victor smirked and storm and raised an eyebrow. Obviously the woman hadn't forgiven him for Liberty Island. Storm shot him a look before looking back at her daughter, "So I's went and found Jimmy. 'Let's play in the woods' he says 'cause yous never let us play in the woods Momma." Molly commented looking at her mom before back at Logan, "So we went to the woods to play, even though I was kinda scareded he told me he'd protect me."

"Then what?"

"Well everything was fine until he sniffed the air… he does that sometimes… a-and then he just ran off. I would have followed but he was on all fours like when he runs around with his uncle-"

"So he's in the woods."

"Probably got himself lost." Victor commented crossing his arms. He knew enough to know the woods surrounding the mansion were thick and very dense. He glanced at Logan who nodded silently, "James and I will look for 'em, we can find him quicker."

"I'm goin' too."

"Marie-"

"Don't start Logan he's my son and I'll be damned if I don't look."

"Fine but she's goin' with you, I work better alone." Then Victor was off, falling to all fours before running into the woods. Having no intention of running on all fours Logan waited for Marie before starting to the woods. It wasn't long before the trees closed in around them and it got thicker, Logan's sense of smell becoming the only helpful asset they had.

"Give me your hand Marie, so I don't lose you."

"I am capable of keeping up Logan."

Sighing in frustration Logan snatched her hand. Did she have to be so stubborn? Ignoring any whining she might do he stopped and sniffed the air before hearing something off in the distance, "Did you hear that-" Wait of course she didn't. Logan turned that way and Rogue quietly followed, having no choice really.

"James!"

"Jimmy!"

"Jimmy! Where are you honey?"

"James!"

"Wait, wait, shut up." Logan muttered as they stopped again. Knowing better Rogue obeyed ceiling her lips. Logan heard that sound again, it was the sound of twigs and leaves being smashed. He knew it wasn't Victor because the foot steps sounded to light and too frantic. Then he heard the faint sound of James' voice calling Rogue.

"_Momma!"_

Heading that way Logan was quick, Rogue's only way of keeping up was his hand which held hers with no way of releasing. Then they saw him. James was leaning against a tree his arms around it absently as he looked around.

"James!"

"Momma!" Releasing Logan Rogue ran to her son wrapping her arms around the boy as if he had been gone for five months and not twenty or thirty minutes. Hugging her back James tucked his face into her neck before pulling back, "Did I do good momma? Somethin' told me to stay put so I did."

Logan smiled at that, it was his son's instincts no doubt. Remembering his brother was searching for the kid he spoke, "We found him Victor." He wasn't loud but he knew the other man would hear him regardless, it wouldn't be long before the other man arrived.

"You did great honey."

"Are you angry momma?"

"Of course not sweetie, you didn't mean to get lost."

"Well…" At that Logan and Rogue both narrowed their eyes at their son who smile innocently twisting his hands into each other before bashfully kicking the dirt, "I wasn't lost… I could've smelled my way out…"

"James what have a told you about lying and tricking-"

"But I was doing it for a good cause!"

"And what was that?" Logan grunted putting his two-cents in as he gave his son the "eyebrow".

"To fix you and Momma." Marie blushed almost instantly and Logan was surprised. His son was pretty cunning for a kid… He wanted to fix him and Rogue? In what way… That's what he wanted to know. "And it worked! Ya'll were holdin' hands."

"Yeah well…"

"Ugh." They looked up to see Victor emerging from the trees, brushing broken limbs and leafs from himself before looking at them, "This forest is thick as f-…. Come on Jimmy let's go back and show Molly you're alright." Nodding James smiled and took his uncles hand before he started back through the forest. Victor however paused when Rogue argued.

"We're coming too-"

"No you aren't girly, your son ran away so you and James would make up, might as well try and make his plan successful. Now get to it." Rogue glared but Sabretooth ignored her and looked at his nephew who smiled up at him before giving his hand a tug and heading back out of the forest.

Sighing Rogue crossed her arms uneasy, giving Logan a quick glance. He was watching her of course, his forest green eyes on her every movement, and "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" He asked innocent a smirk threatening to come up.

"Stare at me just to make me uncomfortable, it's rude."

"I could just be starin' at cha' cause you're beautiful Marie."

Rogue blushed she knew she did and dammit she hated that he could still make her blush with his compliments, "Shut up…" Sighing she brushed a hand through her hair before closing her eyes and letting out another aggravated breath.

"Alright, listen I know ya' hate me for runnin' out on ya'. Don't deny it Marie, I can smell lies. And I know you hate that I kissed you. But ya' fucked that Cajun and flaunted it right in front of me so I think we're even."

She blanched for a second her eyes widening and her blush darkening, "H-How do you know that!"

Without any words Logan lifted his hand to touch his nose before it fell back to his side to rest. Marie let out an "Ohhhh" sound before nodding, still blushing like crazy. "I want us… the way we used to be. You were like my best friend… "

"Kid… that's never gonna happen." She gave him a disbelieving look and he sighed stepping closer to her. She didn't flinch away and that was a plus. "We had sex, James is proof, once two friends have sex they can't be the same… it's an impossible outcome. They might try and act like it but it's never gonna' be the same."

"Then what Logan? I leave Remy for you?"

_Hell to the yes._

"I want you to be happy Marie… and if that Cajun makes you happy then fuck it… stay with him." Ugh, did he just say that? He wanted to die. "God knows I won't make ya' happy but…" He'd try.

"We'll never be the same but… we can be friends again for James' sake… for ours?" No doubt they'll never be as close again. She wouldn't come to his bed for random sleepovers because of a nightmare; they wouldn't be playful with each other nearly as much as they used to be but… It was better then no Marie at all.

"Someone told me today that… You don't have to forgive someone to make things better. You just gotta bury it, burn that memory, flush it, get rid of it. Forgiveness is hard but… We gotta be civil Marie."

"It'll take me longer to forgive you."

"I know I expect nothin' more."

"But we can try?"

"That's all I want." Besides her.

It took her a while but finally Rogue nodded looking down, her right hand shyly playing with a white streak of hair, something she did when nervous. Finally she looked up at him and smiled as did he. Both of their smiles held some awkwardness, sadness, and regret but none-the-less they tried. "We should head back." She nodded and fell in beside him, walking with his pace perfectly as they pushed themselves through the trees.

Well at least they were okay now… He'd rather have Marie as a friend then nothing at all.

_What a load of bull, you want her, she's our mate you pussy. Sabretooth was right you're such a coward._

Ignoring the Wolverine in his head Logan's hand snaked out and casually grabbed Marie's, to help her through the woods. She didn't argue this time but instead aloud it keeping her eyes straight ahead.

--

Short Chappy I know but ya'll wanted the cliffy and I thought that this would be a good place to stop the chapter~ The next chapter is kinda filler to get to the big scene~ Whoot.

Thanks for the reviews guys and not like killing me when I did a cliff hanger, some of you wanted to, I know. Lol. xD

Remember Reviews make my day~


	11. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is James :3

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Nine: Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

"No fucking way."

"Oh come onnnnnn, he loves you."

"I don't care; I don't do 'family outings'."

"Victor!"

"No."

Groaning Rogue grabbed the man's muscled arm. Sure he was stronger then her, but she just wanted to grab his damn attention. He stopped and glared at her over his shoulder as she smiled sweetly. "If you don't he'll cry."

"Don't care."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar- blood on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Logan's dead body on top?"

"Hey!" Turning her head she saw Logan leaning against the wall smoking a cigar and glaring at her.

"What? You aren't physically helping so I'm using you." Rolling his eyes Logan scoffed blowing out the drag of his cigar. He looked annoyed but there was a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. Pushing from the wall he walked towards Victor giving the man a glare before speaking.

"Do this and she'll buy ya' a carton of cigarettes and a six pack of beer." There was a long pause and Rogue was immensely pleased that Victor was thinking it over.

"Fine, make it a twelve pack."

"Deal."

Then he walked off, pulling out one of his own cigarettes as he headed to the back yard where James was. Tomorrow was James' birthday and he was turning six. Rogue had promised him a family outing with her, Logan, and Victor. And now that Logan got him to agree she wouldn't have to let her son down. It had been about a month since she and Logan had made up and they were doing pretty good, considering the hurdles they had to jump over.

But the best part about this family outing to Logan?

No fucking Gambit.

"So how'd ya' know that would work?"

"You forget I traveled with the man for two hundred years, that's pretty much how I got him to do anything." She laughed and Logan smiled taking another drag of his cigar. He loved that she was actually laughing with him, something she hadn't done in so long. He'd be lying if he said it didn't warm him up. She was the women he loved after all.

Jeez, what luck did he have with women huh? Of course this one was really his fault.

"So where are we takin' him tomorrow?"

"Well New York of course. He wants to go to the zoo and see the animals."

"Really now… Hm I've never been to a zoo…"

"Seriously Logan? You've been around for how long and you've never been in a zoo?"

"Nope… never had a reason to." He shrugs casually before finishing off his cigar, smashing it out on his palm. Marie visibly winced and Logan smirked.

"That has to hurt."

"Yeah well last time I put out a cigar on the table or wall 'Ro threw a fit."

"Aw, who knew Wolvie was so considerate."

Logan rolled his eyes hitting her shoulder slightly to make her lose balance, "Hardly. Ever seen a black woman throw a fit? Mainly one that can control lightning? I'm made of metal darlin' I don't need electricity coursin' through these bones." She laughed again with a smile on her lips. Christ did he just want to kiss her.

"I'll remember that next time you're an asshole." He would have frowned if it wasn't for her playful grin. He wasn't about to frown when she had that smile on her lips.

"Try and I'll make you regret it."

"Oh really? And how is that? You gotta' stab me Wolverine? When I can't protect myself?"

"Oh no I'll do much worse."

"What tickle me?"

"The Wolverine doesn't tickle little girls."

"Not on their sides anyway." Rogue's mouth clamped shut as they both instantly froze at her comment that slipped out. Okay now either they could make this really awkward or fix it… somehow… Smiling awkwardly Rogue bit her lip as Logan cleared his throat.

Fuck he had to think of something.

Anything.

"Ya' gonna' marry that Cajun?" Anything but fucking that. Did he really want to know the answer to that?

"I little fast don't cha' think Logan…?"

"Eh… ya'll don't have a long life so… well he doesn't anyway."

He noticed something pass over Rogue's eyes at the mention of her immortality and he cursed himself for making her feel bad even for a second, "That's another reason… I can't marry a man that will just die in front of me while I'm just the same."

Which is why he was perfect for her dammit!

"Daddy!!"

James came running his arms out stretched. Sighing Logan bent down just in time for the boy to run into his arms. Effortlessly Logan picked him up in his arms noting the tears on the kids face. He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Uncle Victor took my water gun!"

"Damn brat was spraying me with it. I hate water." Victor commented walking in wiping off his face, "And he soaked my cigarette."

"Don't cuss Victor." Rogue sighed. Logan couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look on her face.

"Those are bad Uncle Victor!"

"Not for me kid." In fact he was much more tolerable after a cigarette if anything.

"What did ya' do with the gun Victor?" Logan sighed.

"It's on the roof somewhere…."

"Victor!"

"What those aren't even real tears, damn kid just faking it."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah- I'm not even starting that." Rogue smiled with a small giggle escaping. One time she had found Victor have a "Nu-uh Yeah-huh" argument with her son and ever since then the man had detested it, feeling some what that a man his age didn't need to be having one of those arguments. She couldn't argue with that.

"Give me a cigar Jimmy."

"Fuck no."

"Stop cussing!"

"Just give me a cigar."

"Fetch his water gun."

"Hell no."

"_Victor, Logan-"_

"Then no cigar."

"How about I just beat the shit outta' of ya' and take one?"

"You can try but remember _big brother _I can kick your ass now."

"Seriously stop swearing you two!" She was going to murder someone.

"Nah I was just always going easy on ya'."

"I can smell your lie dumbass."

"As I yours Jim-Bo."

"Don't call me that."

"Awwww, why not?"

"I fucking hate it, Viccy-poo."

"Now that just sounds gay."

"That's funny coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many dicks have been shoved up your ass?"

"None thank you. 'Sides if I was gay I'd be the fucker not the fuck-ie."

"But you can't fuck anyone with that tiny dick of yours."

"Heh it's not tiny, don't be jealous just 'cause I'm bigger little brother. Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"Just like nothing on you."

"I'm a fucking sexy beast thank you."

"Sexy Beast? What are you sixteen?"

"No two hundred and seventy something… I think."

"That was a rhetorical question asshole."

"Obviously-"

"Will you two shut up!" Having seemed to forget about Rogue beside him and his innocent son in his arms, Logan snapped back to reality. "You have said almost every friggin' cuss word!"

"It's 'kay momma Uncle Victor curses 'round me all ta' time." Logan could have sworn Rogue twitched.

"Victor Creed! Dammit!"

"Look whose swearing now." He smirked amused but that only served to make Rogue even angrier. Pulling her son from Logan's arms she stormed up the stairs. With a laugh Victor let out a low whistle looking at his brother. "Some one is on her period."

"She's not."

"Now that just sounds perverted James."

"You know what I mean."

"Well then something is wrong she's being a bitch and all…" Victor paused before chuckling, "She and Mr. I-talk-in-third-person fucked right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well maybe she's pregnant?" Logan froze his eyes darting to Victor who was so obviously amused at his brother's instant panic. "After all she's probably the fertile one since you never got Kayla pregnant." Oh shit that was also true. Logan cursed and Victor just smiled more.

"I could always punch her…." He mused absently. Logan's head snapped up and he glared yet the darker Wolverine inside of him considered it. He'd never let him hurt Marie though.

Besides if she was pregnant he'd smell the change.

He was safe. For now.

--

OMG finally an Update I know D:

I'm sorry I got lazy xDD Not to mention school takes a lot outta ya ya know?


	12. My Way Home Is Through You

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is James :3

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Ten: My Way Home Is Through You

"I wanna see the tigers next!" James shouted from the top of his uncle's shoulders smiling brightly. Marie smiled and nodded looking for the sign. However with a sniff of the air Logan and Victor were already heading that way. You'd think she'd be used to the sniffer twins by now but not really.

"Can ya'll smell everythin'?"

"Pretty much."

"Yup just like I smell that you're on the rag." Rogue lifted her lip at that. Victor could be so crude sometimes. Then she blushed. She had started it this morning right when she woke up. "Which I guess is a good thing since that means you ain't pregnant." He exchanged a glance with Logan who glared and Rogue frowned.

"What does that-"

"Look momma they're wrestling!"

The three adults looked towards the tigers to see that… Well they weren't really wrestling. Oh god. "Victor stop them."

"Who do I look like the cat expert- Don't answer that." Grumbling he bent down grabbing a pebble from the ground before tossing it up and down aiming for the horny felines. With a toss it hit the male cat who growled and got off looking around. He obviously didn't hurt the poor thing just… stopped it…

"Why'd ya' do that?" James asked curiously poking his uncle's head.

"Violence is wrong." Victor said almost unable to keep a straight face. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, as did Logan.

"But you and Daddy wrestle."

"Not like that."

Letting out a huff James crossed his arms on his uncle's head before glancing around. "Oh! Look-y pandas!!" He pulled Victor's hair in that direction like a horse and the man growled but nonetheless obeyed his nephew and headed that way Rogue right behind him with Logan.

"I say we see the wolverines next." Marie mused absently grinning at Logan.

"I'd rather not."

"Why ya' afraid they'll look at ya' and think 'Mommy!'?"

He glared but chuckled nonetheless, "Hardly… Just the fact that wolverines are vicious."

"Yer vicious." He raised an eyebrow and Rogue paused before smiling, "To people who deserve it anyway. 'Sides I thought ya' liked yer animal… Kayla gave ya' the name and all…"

"I do." He mused. He noticed James reach inside towards the panda bear and instantly Logan whistled the boy stopping instantly, "Don't do that Jimmy, panda bears aren't as nice as you think they are."

"Sorry Daddy!"

They headed on towards the giraffes and absently Logan noticed Rogue move closer to him, her hand swaying back and forth. Odd he had the urge to grab it. Though the only woman's hand he had ever held was Kayla's and even then he still usually just draped his arm over her shoulder.

A kid ran by and Logan quickly draped his arm over Rogue's shoulders to pull her closer so she didn't hit the kid. However his arm didn't leave her shoulders afterwards and part of Rogue didn't mind. That was bad, real bad.

Victor caught James and Rogue and the way his little brother was looking at her and sighed. Couldn't he just have the balls to take her already? Damn people were so fucking frustrating. Lowering his voice he looked up at Jimmy.

"Promise to have balls when you get older."

"What?"

"Victor!"

Ooops.

--

"Are ya' getting it in my hair?"

"…no…?"

"Then why are ya' yankin'!"

Rogue watched in amusement as James tried desperately to get the cotton candy out of Victor's hair. The man reached up and felt the candy. "God- Jimmy! If that's to the roots I'm gonna half ta' shave it all off!"

"Not like ya' had any hair anyway…" Logan mused.

"Hey just cause I don't have some wacky fucked up hair cut-"

"You really gotta stop swearing Victor Creed!" Rogue growled out glaring at the man.

"Wow she touched ya' a bit too many times in the past there Jimmy, now she's growlin'."

"Give me my son I'm going to take him to see the zebras. I'd invite ya' but I'd be afraid you'd decide it's snack time." Rogue sneered pulling her son from Victor's shoulders as he yanked out the cotton candy. As she walked away Victor sniffed the cotton candy before lifting his lips in disgust.

"How can people stand things so sweet?"

"They don't have our taste." Logan mused absently watching Marie's ass as she walked away. Coming up behind him Victor followed his eyes before grinning.

"She does have one hot body. If ya' didn't have claim rights I would have fucked that by now…"

Glaring Logan looked away from Rogue, "Like that stopped ya' before." Eh true.

"Well I don't see myself screwin' her anyway. I'd say I see her like a sister but that'd make you two sisters and I'm not one for incest."

"You mean brother and sister."

Cracking a grin Victor shrugged, "Sure Jimmy keep denying you're a girl."

"If I was a chick that would mean Marie is Bi and she's not." They both paused both of them probably imagining it. Logan cleared his throat and Victor grinned.

"That's hot. Who'd ya' imagine her with?"

"No one."

"Liar."

"Fine Jean."

"Old one right cause this one is all decomposed and-"

"Victor."

"I imagined her with well I'm sure you can guess."

"Yer gonna' be her stalker."

"Who Storm? Hah I don't stalk… Well eh maybe I do. I just know I'd fuck her in a second."

"Hint why you were so obsessed with her."

"I just wanted her ta' scream for me."

"You're sick."

"Betcha' want Rogue ta' scream for ya…." No answer, "Or has she already, hm?" He raised an eyebrow and Logan just glared. "Ah never mind I don't wanna imagine you naked. Shit too late!" Howling in fake pain Victor grabbed the sides of his head jokingly and Logan sighed elbowing the man hard. Releasing himself Victor chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder whose more insane you or Wade."

"Maybe we're the sane ones Jimmy and this is just an insane world."

"Yeah yeah…"

"So when are ya' finally gonna get the balls to take her back?"

"I've given up."

"Oh sure if there's one thing I know about you an' me fer sure is that' we don't give up. We're stubborn assholes one way or 'nother."

"I ain't nothin' like you."

"Now how long have ya' been tellin' yerself that now? Two hundred and somethin' years right? Obviously it ain't true."

Ignoring him Logan stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans before moving forward to catch up with Marie and his kid. Victor watched him as he came up behind them placing his hand on Rogue's shoulder and messing up James' hair. She turned side ways to give him a small smile and he smiled back. Then James said something and pointed out to the Elephants where one was spraying itself clean.

Hmph even when they weren't a family they were still sickeningly happy.

Why did he come again?

Oh yeah beer and cigarettes.

--

"Can we get some ice cream before we go home mommy?"

"Sure thing sweet heart." Marie smiled softly holding her sons hand as he walked in between her and Logan, Victor right behind them. They had just come from the zoo and were about to go home when James had seen the Baskin' Robins a few corners away.

As they headed in James pulled from her hand and Rogue frowned stopping to follow her son's gaze, "James?"

"Momma what's that?" He pointed up towards the sky and Rogue froze instantly feeling Logan's hand on her shoulder. Staring back at her was her old nightmare, "That's the… Statue of Liberty honey the French gave is to us for like a house warming gift."

"It's so big!"

"You can go inside too, all the way to the top." Victor mused giving Rogue a look. She visibly winced and Logan glared knowing why Victor said that and how James would react.

"I wanna go! Can we go momma? Please? Please? Please!"

"James-"

"No it's okay Logan. Yeah honey we can go."

"Today?"

"Well… Sure… why not?" She smiled then her smile weak but nonetheless agreeing. It wasn't like she was scared of the statue but having that place almost been her resting tomb it wasn't that fun of a thought to go back and visit it.

--

"Wow!" James looked up in awe at the gigantic statue, reaching out to touch the green. Sitting on his uncle's shoulders he grinned looking down as his mom and dad got their passes. "This is so cool! It's so big!" Smiling brightly still he reached up for it as if expecting Lady Liberty to reach down and pick him up. She didn't of course but he didn't seem to mind either way.

After Marie got the tickets they headed inside moving around to let James admire the whole place. Despite his first thoughts Logan was actually glad they came… Why? Well Rogue was gripping his arm. Sure it wasn't much but it was damn good enough.

"Hey look it's closed; the crown." Rogue mused fake disappointment in her voice as she touched the velvet rope.

"Awwww."

Victor shrugged and reached over moving the rope, "Oh look it magically opened. Let's go." Then he was heading up the iron stairs.

"V-Victor- Ugh!" Seeing as the man wasn't listening Rogue followed up after them Logan checking to make sure no one followed before heading up as well. When they got to the top Victor and James were already there, James leaning out a window to see, a big smile still plastered on his adorable face.

"Vi-"

"Remember this place?" Victor mused to Logan. The man frowned but followed Victor's eyes to the side of the inside were six identical claw marks scraped the wall. "I guess they never fixed it. Or noticed." Logan watched silently as Rogue walked over to the wall lifting her hand to run her finger across his marks.

Clearing his throat Victor took James and heaved him back up onto his shoulders, "Let's go to the top Jimmy." He started higher up the stairs then intending to go to the torch and give Rogue and Logan their privacy.

"This is where you stabbed yourself to get free… to save me…"

"Yeah well I heal so…"

"And you fought Victor right above here… You almost died twice that night… maybe three times…"

"Yeah."

"For me."

Frowning Logan walked up to her turning her around to face him. He noticed the tears and sighed, "Of course Marie. Why wouldn't I? Yer the first women in a long time fer me to willing die fer, ya' know." She didn't move as he lifted his hand to touch her face, brushing away the tears. "Ever since Kayla really."

"What 'bout Jean…?"

"I loved her… But I never almost died for Jean. At Alcatraz I knew I'd survive her power… You… I never know if Imma come outta it alive but… I do anyway." He sighed taking a breath, "Do ya' wanna know why?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"For the past month or so you've been so… good ta' me an' just because ya' don't want ta' lose me…"

"Yup."

"Because you… Love me?" He didn't answer her instead he just pushed her against the wall his lips assaulting hers. This time however she didn't fight or push him off instead he felt her lips immediately respond to his. His tongue swept across her lips and she opened for him letting his tongue dart in and take control of the kiss. She moaned against his lips and he smirked pulling away to kiss her one last time before going to her neck biting on it.

She bit her lip to keep from making a sound. This had never felt so good; she had almost forgotten his touch. Hearing a whimper escape her, his hands moved from the wall to crawl up her shirt, cupping her through her bra. Then he slipped one hand under to rub a thumb over her nipple before pinching it. She gasped arching against his fingers.

Grabbing the back of her head he yanked her close to kiss her again his hand moving down to her jeans where he touched her through the denim. She shivered breaking from his lips to let out a hard breath. God compared to Logan Remy sucked at this…

Remy.

Oh shit.

"L-Logan stop, Stop!"

Pulling back he growled obviously telling her he didn't like being stopped. He leaned his forehead against hers and she smiled weakly, "I can't not when I'm with Gambit."

"Ya' already are darlin'"

"Yeah well not fully."

"Marie…"

"Come on not now let's go find Victor and James-"She moved to get passed him but he grabbed her arm making her look into his eyes.

"Yer mine now." His forest green eyes were dark and demanding. He wasn't asking her he was telling her and damn… he was right.

--

:]


	13. Teenagers

Summary: After Jean's death a very sullen Logan needs comfort and a now human Marie is more then willing to give it to him. Of course the next morning Logan runs away, only to return five years later to a still young looking Marie and a very familiar five year old raven haired boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-men. The only person in here I own is James :3

Pairing: Rogan

Warning: M, Don't know what for yet but it's me so yeah to be safe it's rated M. xD

This Is How I Disappear

Chapter Eleven: Teenagers

Making sure the little boy was secure on his shoulders Victor dug his claws into the familiar statue as he swung them on the top of the torch to sit. Years ago Rogue had been right here, dying, while Victor fought James under Magneto's orders. That felt like a long time ago, and it was. Now he was some stupid fucking uncle.

Geez where did the time go?

"Uncle Victor?"

"Hm?" His amber eyes looked down to the soft hazel eyes of the six year old, now sitting in his lap.

"Do you think… Imma' be like yous…?" he murmured his tiny finger tracing Victor's retracted claws. Knowing what the boy meant instantly he shrugged casually, flipping his hand over so the child's smaller hand lay in his palm. "Molly is scared I will be."

"Really?"

"Mhm… She says yer scary an' she don't want me to be like that."

"Do you think I'm scary, James?" Sabretooth mused curiously.

"No." The boy suddenly smiled then, his free hand reaching up to touch the scruff on his uncle's face, "I love you."

Was it sad that this child was the first living thing to ever say he loved him? This innocent, ignorant, stupid child. And Victor knew if the kid knew what kind of man he really was there'd be no love for him there, none at all. And eventually James would catch on to Victor's actions and when he did his love and admiration James had for him will be gone.

But until then Victor would bask in the glow of being loved. It wasn't that bad, he guessed.

"You will be one day." The blonde sighed.

Puzzled James frowned, "Nu-uh. I could nev'wer be 'fraid of you." He announced stubbornly, a sound of promise in his voice. A promise to always love and care for the man whose lap he sat in. But the boy didn't really know fear yet. He climbed tall trees and tried to jump from the schools roof. Rogue was fucked when the kid gained his healing factor and realized he was practically invincible.

And then, for some odd reason, Victor realized James would be the first child born of this family to grow up as a mutant and still have parents who loved him and didn't resent him. For a second Victor was jealous. He was jealous the boy would grow up loved and adored, normal yet not.

Gazing over the side where they sat Victor noted darkly that the fall was long, he had fallen once, but he had a healing factor. James did not have a healing factor yet. If he fell or was dropped… he'd die… His tiny little body would be splattered across the concrete, unless he made it in the water for the sharks to have.

He felt his grip on the child loosen for a second before he was jerked back from his fantasy. Was he just… Was he just imagining killing his nephew? Wow. Letting out a dark, dry chuckle Victor closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He was disgusting, wasn't he? Once again he reminded himself of what he was.

Almost seeing the frustration on his uncle's face James reached up with both of his tiny hands and held his uncle's face by his cheeks, watching as the man's amber eyes slowly opened to gaze down at him. Smiling softly up at him he turned, curling into the man as he went back to watching the scenery before him. "Why does Daddy hate you, uncle?" he whispered softly.

There was a long pause before Victor sighed, "'Cause I killed the woman he loved." Suddenly James' head shot up in panic.

"Momma's not dead!" Petting the child Victor quickly attempted to quail his upset.

"Not Rogue, another woman, a long time ago. Before your mother was even born."

"Oh… why?"

"I was… jealous." Never had Victor admitted this but… James would forget anyway so why would it matter?

"Why?" Children, always questioning.

"He was happy, he was in love… I had nothing."

"You had daddy."

"No I didn't. Yer father had sense given up on me by then."

"But why? Momma says family is the most important thing."

"It is."

"Then why?"

"I did too many things for him to take, James. I murdered men, women and even children like you without a thought." For the first time Victor actually noted the twinge of fear in his nephew's eyes before it disappeared slowly.

"And Daddy didn't."

"He didn't like it and he got tired of it."

"Did you say you're sorry?"

Victor blinked, "…What…?"

"For what yous did. Did you say you're sorry?"

"No."

"Then say, 'I'm sorry.'"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm not." Not really.

"Ya' aren't sorry for hurtin' Daddy's feelings? For making him cry?"

"You think he cried?" Victor never thought about that. Like him, Jimmy wasn't the crying type. But he could have.

"I would cry if Molly died!" James suddenly proclaimed, actually making his uncle chuckle.

"You love Molly?"

"Mhm, Imma marry Molly." Victor smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Mrs. 'Ro and Momma talk about how cute that'd be all the time."

"What if she gets blue hair like her dad, huh?" Victor still couldn't believe Storm settled for some blue furry guy. It was kind funny.

"Then I'll brush her!" James gasped determinedly his hands flung up enthusiastically. Were all children like this at this age? Shaking his head Victor didn't say anything, his attention to moving to the sky as his ears trained to Jimmy and Rogue. They were heated right now… Ugh were they fucking? In the god damn statue….? Nah… just making out.

"Do you cry?"

Brought back Victor frowned again, looking back down, "What?"

"Have you ever cried, uncle?"

Victor thought for a moment before sighing, "Yes I have." He expected the child to probe him but he didn't.

"Momma has cried… a lot." Didn't he know. "When Momma cries, it makes me sad. Why does momma cry?"

"I dunno she's a woman."

"I think its Daddy."

"What?"

"I think Daddy makes her cry."

"Probably."

"Why?"

"I dunno stupid couple bullshit. It's a bunch of drama you'll have too when you get hormones."

Confused on the last word his uncle said but unable to pronounce it James stayed quite smiling softly at nothing as he toyed with the end of his uncle's shirt. "Momma loves Daddy though right?"

"Yeah."

"Good…. Daddy loves momma?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Suddenly Victor could see this kid being like his father and always falling for some girl the moment he hit his teens. Hell he already had some child romance with Molly. Though maybe, if Victor tried hard enough, he could make sure that James had a bit more balls then Jimmy. Oh and that he didn't run away from every fucking thing.

"I don't want you to leave." The small child suddenly whispered against his chest. "I 'eard you telling momma yer leaving for a while, again."

"I'm comin' back. I always come back."

"Why can't you just stay?" James begged his childish attitude bubbling past his usually mature behavior. Victor sighed, "I don't like it when you go."

"Trust me it's better I did." He left when he needed to kill, if he didn't he'd end up going on a killing spree at the school. That would just be bad for the kid to witness. He smelt the rising tears then and gave another sigh. Kids. They had as many mood swings as women. "Listen. I'm always gonna be here for ya' kid, even when I'm not."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yer my annoyin' little nephew. I gotta' keep the bastards out there from fuckin' you up." He murmured, placing his hand in the child's shaggy hair.

"You promise?" Suddenly, then, Victor saw Jimmy exactly. He had once made Victor promise to always be there for him; his big brother.

Sighing he nodded, "Yeah, sure, I promise." Smiling from ear to ear again James snuggled back down into the man.

"Good 'cause I dun wanna be fucked up." James said tripping over the swear word. Releasing a laugh Victor grinned, roughly rubbing the kids head.

"Alright, just don't repeat that in front of yer mom or I'll be put in time out, got it?" Not really but James would get that.

"Okay!"

Victor heard Jimmy and Rogue approach before suddenly a head peeked out below before looking up, "Hey, come on! Let's get going." Victor could see the red face of Rogue's from here. Amused he hooked the boy around him before swinging down and into the window, handing the kid off to Rogue who silently headed down the stairs.

He glanced at his brother, seeing the tiny little weak kid from a long time ago. But with a blink it was gone and replaced by the bigger version before him. "So how'd it go?"

Logan shrugged before giving his half-brother a glare, "Like you care." He'd just make some sarcastic crude comment and piss him off. He was already a bit confused, unsure what Marie was gonna do now. He didn't need this man pissing him off.

Victor watched him head down the stairs and he sighed. Yeah, that little kid was gone, that was for sure.

--

OMG! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY! D: Please don't hate me. And I'm sure this stupid short meaningless filler just makes you guys angrier but it had to be done. Sorry again. D:


End file.
